nube, tormenta y lluvia
by tutuu
Summary: por que la tormenta jamas estara sola, eso lo aprendio hibari cuando la perdio,ahora se da cuenta de lo valioso de gokudera pero ya es demasiado tarde como para hacer algo...o eso piensa el
1. Chapter 1

**B****ueno ps este fic nació mientras venia de la playa, gracias a que mi mama puso un disco de Alejandro Fernández, así que el fic estará algo largo ya que pondré la mayoría de las canciones del disco, espero y les guste al principio de cada cap pondré el nombre de la canción por si quieren escucharla mientras leen ;D **

**-o-o-o-o-**

**ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE**

Porque no te bese en el alma  
cuando aun podía  
porque no te abrasé la vida  
cuando la tenía

Cada vez que llegaba a la base después de una misión, veía como te brillaban los ojos de felicidad, como en tus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de alegría a la cual solo respondía con una mueca de disgusto, supongo que jamás me di cuenta de lo mucho que aquella sonrisa valía, veía como trabas de acercarte a mi hasta llegar a mis labios y unirlos, pero yo me alejaba, te ignoraba y no te prestaba la mas mínima atención, …por que fui un completo tonto…

Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
cuanto te dolía  
y yo que no sabía  
el daño que me hacia

Pensaba que no te molestaba en lo mas mínimo mi comportamiento y lejanía, que todo estaba bien entre ambos, nunca me puse a pensar en el daño que te hacia, por que en verdad te hacia mucho daño, no me daba cuenta de cuanto te hacia sufrir al alejarme cada vez mas y por mas tiempo de ti, al ignorarte cuando llegaba de una misión de días o hasta meses,, en aquellos momentos nunca pensé que te estuviera haciendo daño… y mucho menos me di cuenta del daño que yo mismo me hacia… hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que pude llegar a ser…

Como es que nunca me fije  
que ya no sonreías  
y que antes de apagar la luz  
ya nada me decías

Ante mis ojos todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto en nuestras vidas, pero al parecer ante los tuyos no, estaba ciego… jamás me di cuenta de que tu sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente y era remplazada por un sonrisa fingida, que demostraba tu mas pura y sincera tristeza el dolor que había en tus ojos, aquellas hermosas joyas color verde que tienes por ojos se habían quedado sin luz alguna de vida, todos parecían haberlo notado, todos menos yo… por que nunca note que en las noches no mencionabas palabra alguna, que no dormías a mi lado aferrándote a mi cuerpo en busca de calor y protección, nunca me di cuenta de aquellas lagrimas que caían sobre tu almohada al apagar la luz… fui un completo idiota

Que aquel amor se te escapo  
que había llegado el día  
que ya no me sentías  
que ya ni te dolía

Por que nunca me di cuenta de que aquel amor que me tenias había desaparecido, que se había desvanecido ante mis ojos y yo no ice nada para retenerlo, no ice absolutamente nada para tratar de salvar nuestra relación, ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello, nunca me di cuenta de que ya no me recibías con aquella sonrisa llena de alegría y felicidad al llegar a casa, que ya no había en tus ojos la misma preocupación cuando me marchaba a una nueva misión… sin darme cuenta yo provoque esto…

Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre

Ahora se que en realidad no me dedicaba a ser un hitman, un mafioso sin escrúpulos, sin piedad a aquel que se atreviera a traicionar a nuestra familia, ahora me doy cuenta que a lo que me e dedicado todo este tiempo fue a perderte, por que eso es lo que hacia cuando me alegaba de tu lado por largos meses e incontables ocasiones, me ausente tantos momentos, perdí tantos momentos a tu lado por mi maldito egoísmo y por volverme mas fuerte, perdí tantos besos, me prohibí de ver tantas sonrisas tuyas, y sin quererlo te prohibí de amor, no era capaz de dártelo, pero al estar contigo te quite la oportunidad de amar a alguien mas, todo por mi maldito egoísmo, tuve un sin fin de oportunidades de rechazar una misión y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero no lo ice ahora me doy cuenta de que ya tendré mas oportunidades las perdí hace mucho tiempo…

Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme

Cada vez que había una misión riesgosa la aceptaba, incluso en ocasiones las llegue a pedir, aunque tuviera que estar fuera de casa por un periodo largo de tiempo, lo único que hacia con eso era alejarme aun mas, dejar de ver esas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos, dejar de admirar tus cabellos grises como la plata con un brillo único como el de la misma luna durante una noche oscura, dejar de tocar tu tersa, suave y pálida piel como la seda mas fina… simplemente me dedique a no verte, pareciera que el dejar de verte se había convertido en mi labor… mil veces trataste de acompañarme a una misión, de dirigirme la palabra y no solo dedicarme miradas de dolor… pero yo me empeñaba en alejarme aun mas y mas, pensando que siempre ibas a estar hay para mi y que nada pasaría…que equivocado estaba…

Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte

Mil fueron las veces que me aleje de ti, mil fueron las veces que regrese, de esas mil veces 999 te encontrabas esperando mi regreso, pero al parecer te hartaste de siempre esperar por mi, y cuando regrese de nuevo, cuando pensé que estarías hay para mi y que también serian mil veces que regresabas y estabas conmigo, resulto no ser así, te habías hartado de mi, no te encontrabas esperándome, te encontrabas sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a mi, fue entonces que me di lo valiosas que son tus sonrisas, y lo que me detestaba ver que a quien se la dedicabas no era a mi, sino a al guardián de la lluvia, me di cuenta de que ya te había perdido… quise regresar contigo volver a ser una pareja feliz pero eso ya no era posible, no mas, ahora me arrepiento mil veces de cada vez que me ájele de ti… no sabes como me gustaría poder hacer algo para que el dueño de esas sonrisas tuyas fuera yo de nuevo

Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte  
me dedique a perderte

Fue a la misión siguiente cuando regrese que toda la verdad cayo ante mi, todo me tomo por sorpresa, algo que me negaba a creer, algo que nunca pensé que fuera a pasar, había ido a la misión en compañía del guardián de la lluvia…tu te encontrabas en la entrada de la mansión al cruzar las grandes puertas de esta, cuando las pase te vi hay de pie, sonriendo como hace mucho que no lo hacías, pero fue cuando miraste a Yamamoto Takeshi y le sonreíste a la ves que veía como tus ánimos se levantaban y en tu rostro había una expresión llena de amor y alegría fue ay cuando comprendí que no estabas esperando por mi.. que ya no esperabas mi llegada, no mas si no la de el…

. Porque no te llene de mí  
cuando aun había tiempo  
porque no pude comprender  
lo que hasta ahora entiendo

Ahora que lo pienso, cuando fue la ultima ves que nos demostramos nuestro amor, la ultima noche que pasmamos juntos, la ultima ves que estuve dentro de tu cuerpo siendo unos mismo contigo, tuve tantas oportunidades de disfrutarte, de llenarte de mi amor mi pasión mi locura de mi semilla…. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que cuando yo creía que tu estabas bien, que nuestra relación estaba bien, me doy cuenta que no, ahora comprendo y entiendo el por que me dejaste…ahora comprendo como te sentías cuando me iba

Que fuiste todo para mí  
y que yo estaba ciego  
te deje para luego  
este maldito tiempo

Desde que apareciste en mi vida, te convertiste en mi todo, en mi mundo, fui un tonto un completo idiota por que te deje ir, siempre estuve ciego, no me di cuenta de lo infeliz que eras a mi lado, en un principio éramos la pareja perfecta, pero después todo empeoro, todo por mi maldito egoísmo, por querer incrementar mi fuerza, de deje para después pensando que siempre estarías conmigo, que ya después habría tiempo para nosotros, pero ahora se que nada es eterno

Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte

Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte  
me dedique a perderte

Definitivamente no solo me empeñaba en hacerme mas fuerte, si no también en alejarme de ti ahora entiendo que a lo que me e dedicado todo este tiempo fue a perderte…

** -o-o-o-o-**

**Bn… ¿les gusto? Espero que si bueno ps este fic tendrá varios capítulos, aunque no se cuantos pero en fin…eso lo veré conforme siga escribiendo**

**¿Review?**

**Lo merezco?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

QUE VOY HACER CON MI AMOR

_le baje las estrellas de un solo golpe_

_tal vez ese fue mi error_

_ofrecí cada día y cada noche el alma y el corazón_

_pero no le basto no fue suficiente no quiso quererme_

_Como la quise yo_

Desde un principio de di todo lo que quería, le ice todo lo que quisiste para que estuviera feliz, le ofrecí todo de mi sin pedir nada a cambio, me bastaba con que estuvieras a mi lado, ni siquiera te pedía que me dieras un "te amo" porque sabia que tu no demuestras tus sentimientos con palabras, sino con acciones, y tus acciones me llevaron a separarme de ti…

_que voy a hacer con todo este amor_

_que no cabe en mi pecho_

_que me cala los huesos_

_que se ahoga en este mar de dolor_

siempre te esperaba con ansias, anhelaba tu regreso para poder estar contigo, pero cuando regresabas me ignorabas, era un cero a la izquierda en tu vida…y yo me que daba hay sin saber que hacer, quería demostrarte mi amor de mil maneras, pero no me lo permitías, todo ese amor se fue quedando en mi corazón, hasta llegarme a ahogar en el, era tanto el amor que te tenia…que te tengo , tanto que resulta doloroso me duele, por que te amo… es un sentimiento tan fuerte que aun ahora que no estoy a tu lado, sigue vivo en mi interior causando tormentas de sentimientos en mi interior volviéndose todo en…un amor de dolor

_que me quema la carne_

_que me hierve la sangre _

_que me esta partiendo en dos la razón_

_que voy a hacer sin su amor_

_que voy a hacer con mi amor_

que voy hacer sin ti? Esa era la pregunta que me hacia cada ves que te marchabas sin siquiera despedirte, me hacia pensar que quien estaba mal era yo y no tu…sentía como el amor que te tengo me partía en dos, me destrozaba el corazón, demostrándome que el amor es un arma de dos filos, te puede hacer tanto bien…como mal….. cuando te marchabas siempre me preguntaba que iba a hacer con ese sentimiento ... tu lo apreciabas, entonces apareció el…

_se alejo de mi vida de un solo golpe_

_se fue sin decir adiós_

_me rompió la sonrisa las ilusiones el alma y el corazón_

_le di todo mi amor y no fue suficiente no quiso quererme _

_como la quise yo_

cada ves te alejabas de mi mas y mas, y yo me quedaba hay de pie como un completo idiota esperando a que regresaras y a que fueras el mismo de antes que regresaras hacer mi príncipe azul… pero cada ves veía eso mas lejos, te ibas sin si quiera despedirme y yo me quedaba llorando al enterarme de tu partida ¿acaso eso era justo? Yo creo que no, pero te amaba tanto que no me importaba que me hicieras daño…me bastaba con estar a tu lado, pero al parecer yo no te importaba a ti…ahora pienso que jamás me quisiste y solo fui un capricho, un juguete tu yo del que te puedes deshacer en cualquier momento, como lo hiciste…

_que voy a hacer con todo este amor _

_que no cave en mi pecho_

_que me cala los huesos_

_que me ahoga en este mar de dolor_

que voy hacer con todo este amor que tengo en mi corazón, es tanto que se a convertido en un mar, es tan doloroso que se a convertido en una gran tormenta que me lleva y me hace sufrir, me estoy ahogando en el, y tu no ases nada para evitarlo…hibari…

_que me quema la carne que me hiere la sangre_

_que me esta partiendo en dos la razón_

el amor resulta un sentimiento tan bello que incluso puede resultar doloroso, pienso que la vida es demasiado injusta, primero me permite conocer el amor te pone en mi camino y me entrego a ti por completo…y ahora te alejas de mi te llevas tu amor y es posible que se lo des a alguien mas acaso eso es justicia?

_que no cave en mi pecho_

_que me cala los huesos_

_que se ahoga en este mar de dolor_

este amor cada ves me esta matando mas y mas

_que me quema la carne_

_que me hiere la sangre_

_que me esta partiendo en dos la razón_

pensar que un mismo sentimiento te puede hacer tan feliz, pero a la ves te destroza el corazón lenta y dolorosamente

_que voy a hacer sin su amor_

_que voy a hacer con mi amor, con mi amor_

que debo hacer yo cuando tu te alejas de mi, esta mal si este amor se lo doy a otra persona, porque ati no parece importarte, es malo que me este enamorando de alguien mas

¿me odias por eso Hibari?


	3. que lastima

**CAPITULO 3**

**Bn lamento enormemente la tardanza el motivo pues es simple perdí el disco de donde sacaba las canciones! Y pues apenas asta ase poco lo encontré pero me había dado weba escribir la conti XDD pero por fin lo ice y aki se las traigo.**

**la canción es que lastima y pues como ya saben de Alejandro Fernández espero que la disfruten ;D**

**o-o-o-o**

QUE LASTIMA

_De un tiempo acá, no todo va muy bien_

_Y empiezan a faltarnos las palabras_

_Nos falta que nos demos más amor_

_Caricias, compasión, miradas largas._

_Cuando fue que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar? cuando fue que nuestro cuento de hadas comenzó a desaparecer ante nuestros ojos, ambos lo notamos pero simplemente decidimos ignorarlo pensando que todo regresaría a la normalidad como las nubes que vienen y van…pensamos que serian lo mismo con nuestros problemas pero no…cuando fue que el amor entre nosotros murió? No lo recuerdo y cuando a mi mente vienen esos momentos de felicidad y alegría que ambos compartimos cada ves los veo mas lejanos incluso e llegado a pensar que solo son fantasías mías y que jamás sucedieron por que las cosas ahora son tan distintas que es difícil imaginarse que en algún momento tu y yo éramos felices juntos y nos amábamos mutuamente…pero pareciera que ese amor se marcho que se marcito como una rosa…ase cuanto que no charlamos?...que ni siquiera nos miramos y atreves de la mirada nos decimos todo?...ahora cuando miro tus ojos no veo nada…antes veía todo no había necesidad de charlas solo bastaba mirarnos pero ya no…ahora tu mirada me resulta un acertijo sin respuesta la pregunta del millón de dólares…_

_De un tiempo acá, no todo va muy bien_

_No creas que quiera hacer triste esta charla_

_Sólo quiero evitar ser yo_

_después quien tenga que decir, que lástima_

_cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal…no mejor dicho cuando por fin acepte que lo nuestro no iba nada bien intente hablar contigo no quería que las cosas terminaran así como así y que nuestra historia quedara en el olvido….pero parece que mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, _

**Que lástima**

**Se nos murio el amor sólo queda el dolor del alma**

**Que lástima**

**Ya nada puedo hacer hoy tengo que entender**

**Que pude haber hecho más**

**Y hoy no nos queda más, que lástima**

**Pensar en que alguna ves fuimos felices, que en algún tiempo tu estabas a mi lado y eras feliz con migo… me resulta tan lejano y poco real, el amor entre nosotros se murió y ahora fue sustituido por dolor, pero no sabes que arrepentido estoy, arrepentido de haberte dejado escapar de mis brazos cuando te tenia para mi, cuando te tuve a mi lado…pero eso se acabo por mi egoísmo y mis ganas de ser mas fuerte de incrementar mi fuerza…pero de que me sirvió? Es cierto ahora soy mucho mas fuerte pero me encuentro solo…cometí un gran error lo admito te deje ir…y cuando quise que las cosas volvieras tu ya te habías marchado te habías cansado de mi… y comprendí que mi oportunidad que había tenido contigo se fue se esfumo yo mismo me encargue de que así fuera y tengo que admitir que fue mi culpa que pude haber echo muchas cosas para evitar que esto pasara…pero no lo ice…que lastima que una historia tan hermosa como la nuestra haya terminado…**

_No todo va como quieres lo sé_

_Perdóname que insista con lo mismo_

_Pero es que entre tú y yo hay un abismo_

_Creo que tu amor y el mio no se llevan bien_

_Ahora yo estoy con alguien mas, con una persona que me dice que me ama a cada momento, que me trata bien y me brinda todo su cariño, con alguien que a cada momento se esfuerza por hacerme feliz pero….no lo estoy, por que no puedo ser feliz lejos de ti, por mas que trate que mi corazón entienda que lo nuestro se acabo, no lo logro, ahora de cierta forma me arrepiento de haber corrido a los brazos de aquella persona cuando lo nuestro iba mal, creo que confundí la gratitud que sentía por el con amor, por que a la única persona que en verdad amo y siempre lo are es a ti y no a yamamoto, creo que me fui con el solo por que necesitaba sentirme querido y apreciado por alguien y supongo que me deje llevar por las atenciones que yamamoto mostraba hacia mi… note tu impresión cuando me viste en la entrada de la base…pero la note aun mas cuando te figaste que a la persona que esperaba en esos momentos no era a ti… aunque los demás no se hallan dado cuenta, yo si e notado como en tu mirar ay un rastro de tristeza y arrepentimiento, no sabes cuantas veces e querido correr y abrazarte besarte dormir contigo una noche mas pero no puedo, y si nada cambia, si tu sigues siendo indiferente ante mi? Ahora e querido acercarme a ti no para volver por que se que eso es imposible si no para hablar… aclarar las cosas y decirnos todo lo que no nos pudimos decir hace tanto tiempo pero es que pareciera que entre tu y yo ay un abismo, ahora me doy cuenta de que ambos tenemos un concepto distinto del amor_

**De un tiempo acá no todo va muy bien**

**No creas que quiera hacer triste esta charla**

**Sólo quiero evitar ser yo**

**después quien tenga que decir, que lástima**

**por fin e aceptado mi error y que te e perdido para siempre, no sabes el dolor que siento al ver como el te abraza o besa a escondidas de los demás sin que nadie se de cuenta mas que yo, cada ves que quiero acercarme a ti y expresarte todo lo que siento y pedirte perdón por el daño que te ize …esta el entre nosotros y no tengo el valor para hacerlo, no soy capaz de pedirte perdón por culpa de mi maldito orgullo…que lastima que nuestra historia haya terminado de esta manera…que lastima que nuestro amor muriera**

**Que lástima**

**Se nos murió el amor, sólo queda el dolor del alma**

**Que lástima**

**Ya nada puedo hacer hoy tengo que entender**

**Que pude haber hecho más,**

**y hoy no nos queda más que lástima.**

**Lastima lastima lastima…lastima que todas las cosas que vivimos hayan quedado en el olvido, pero en mi mente seguirán viviendo todos esos momentos en los que fuimos felices juntos, por que es lo único que me queda tuyo, recuerdos y una cajetilla de cigarrillos que siempre cargo en mi bolsillo del pantalón, una cajetilla de cigarros que olvidaste en el cajón de mi habitación que antes te pertenecía, la mantengo intacta sigue igual a cuando la olvidaste y la encontré cuando trataba de convencerme que lo nuestro no había terminado, continua con la mitad de cigarrillos de los que debería tener no e tomado si quiera uno asi como tampoco e olvidado ni el mas mínimo momento de mi vida a tu lado u ahora solo me queda desearte que seas feliz con el guardián de la lluvia y que el te pueda dar todo lo que yo no pude….mientras tanto yo te seguiré mirando en secreto y cuidando de ti sin que nadie se de cuenta por que puede que tu ya me hayas olvidado…pero yo a ti no…hayato**

**o-o-o-o**

Bn ke tal? Les gusto espero que si como se abran dado cuenta el amor entre hibari y hayato no a muerto del todo los dos aun se siguen amando pero ahora ay algo entre ellos…un abismo el cual tiene nombre…yamamoto takeshi pero el no es el malo en esta historia si no la estupidez de hibari al haber dejado que hayato se marchara de su lado XDD bn aclaración el fic aun no esta terminado tendrá mínimo unos 6 capis si no es ke asta el doble XD pero bn eso es todo

Bye besos

Review?


	4. Chapter 5

**Canción: no se olvidar**

**Bn como ya saben de Alejandro fernandes xDD**

**Bn a leer ;D**

* * *

**NO SE OLVIDAR**

**Yo no sé...  
por qué, no puedo olvidar lo que fue.  
no sé resignarme a no volverte a ver**.

Día a día me pregunto por que sigues viviendo en mi recuerdo, por que cada mañana me despierto buscándote a mi lado…pero no estas ay, no mas, supongo que mi corazón a un lo logra comprender que tu ya no volverás a mi lado, por mas que yo lo quiera no sucederá, por que tu ya estas con el, y el ocupo mi lugar, para ti lo nuestro ya es pasado, nuestra relación fue un error, pero para mi no, para mi tu fuiste y seguirás siendo mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón y protagonista de mis sueños y fantasías

**ya lo ves, te amé...  
con cada rincón de mi ser.  
te di lo mejor de mi vida,  
mis sueños y mi fe. **

Todos los días te veo, todos los días te extraño, pero en ninguno de esos días me acompañas, todas la noches te sueño, pero solo son eso…sueños, sueños en los que tu estas a mi lado, en los que me acompañas, en los que me recibes después del trabajo y corres hacia mi para colgarte de mi cuello para regañarme por tardar tanto en volver mientras me decías lo mucho que me extrañaste y lo preocupado que estabas , pero no volverán a repetirse…en ocasiones noto como me observas y en tu mirada veo preocupación, preocupación por mi estado, por que me ves mas decaído,…creo que te as dado cuenta de cuanto te sigo amando pero tu ya no me amas a mi….tu tienes todo de mi, y al irte de mi lado…te fuiste con mi alma, mente y corazón…y en estos momentos yo no tengo nada de ti…

**Y yo no sé olvidar,  
como lo hiciste tú...  
te has quedado clavado  
en mi pecho como si fuera ayer.**

Y por mas que lo intente tu recuerdo sigue vivo en mi mente, continuo soñando con tus sonrisas que me dedicabas cuando regresaba , con tus manos recorriendo mi espalda en aquellas noches llenas de pasión, lujuria … y amor, estas tan dentro de mi Hayato…. Y a la vez tan lejos… veo como tus labios ya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a el, veo como tus brazos se aferran a su cuello y no al mío, observo como el te aferra a su cuerpo… y no sabes como quisiera estar en su lugar… ser yo quien te tenga de nuevo, que nada de esto hubiera pasado…pero arrepentirse no sirve de nada…. Y hoy yo estoy aquí solo sin poder olvidar lo que fue….. como tu lo as echo en sus brazos…

**No sé cómo arrancar  
tus besos de mi piel  
eres tú mi obsesión, mi tormento  
y nada puedo hacer! yo daría hasta la vida...  
por verte otra vez. **

Pasas a mi lado y ni siquiera nos dirigimos la mirada al menos no de frente sino a distancia… yo tampoco lo ago., por orgullo, por un maldito orgullo que no puedo dejar atrás.. veo que tu ya te as olvidado de mi..

¿pero como quieres que yo me olvide de ti? Como quieres que olvide el brillo de tus ojos vedes? ¿tu rostro al dormir? ¿tu sonrisa al regresar? ¿el despertar contigo a mi lado? ¿aquellas noches llenas de pasión también quieres que las olvide? ¿también quieres que borre de mi mente todos aquellos recuerdos tuyos?

Pues lamento decepcionarte pero no puedo hacerlo…simplemente no puedo hacerlo…. Y tampoco deseo hacerlo… sabes… antes de conocerte si hubiera tenido que dar la vida por algo…hubiera sido por mi preciada namimori…

después cuando te conocí… seria capas de darla por ti… y ahora que estamos separados… la daría por estar un momento mas contigo… por mas mínimo que fuera… estaría feliz, así fuera un solo minuto…. Así fuera un simple beso que obtuviera de tus labios.. Estaría listo para marcharme…. Pero no es así….. no sabes como quisiera estar contigo otra ves… besar tus labios, explorar cada rincón de tu ser… recorrerlo con mis labios de nuevo…. En mi mente solo se repite un y otra vez…. Un de nuevo….

**Yo no sé, tal vez...  
llevarte por dentro será  
la forma de hallarle  
paz a mi soledad. **

Ahora me siento mas solo que nunca, mas solo que antes de conocerte…antes de que aparecieras en mi vida , aunque hoy no viva solo y tenga a otras personas a mi alrededor, si no estas a mi lado…. Es como si estuviera en el mas profundo y obscuro abismo , y los únicos momentos en que no me siento solo es en mis recuerdos, cuando duermo y sueño que tu estas a mi lado… en los momentos en que mi corazón crea una ilusión de la cual quisiera nunca despertar….. un universo alternativo en el que tu y yo estamos juntos y somos la pareja mas feliz del mundo…. Pero solo son fantasías de cómo seria mi país de las maravillas…

**Ya lo ves, quizás...  
amar sin medir fue un error  
pero es imposible lograr  
que entienda el corazón! **

Nunca antes me había entregado a alguien por miedo a ser lastimado, pero llegaste tu y rompiste esa barrera de hielo que rodeaba mi corazón, llegaste y la destruiste con una gran explosión en mi ser, fuiste un completo impacto un ataque a mi corazón que se encontraba con la guardia baja, te adueñaste de el….pero ahora que te has marchado….

Como logro sacarte de mi corazón si el te pertenece?

Si existe una manera de poder olvidarte DIMELA!

Por que yo no conozco ninguna forma de hacerlo…. Te seré sincero, aunque este sentimiento me este matando…. No deseo olvidarte, no quiero olvidar todos los recuerdos de lo que fuimos… prefiero seguir viviendo y sufriendo…que seguir morir sin tu recuerdo, que olvidar ese gran amor que un día sentíamos mutuamente, ese sentimientos que ambos compartíamos…. Pero que ahora no es correspondido…

**Y yo no sé olvidar...  
como lo hiciste tú,  
te has quedado clavado/a  
en mi pecho...  
como si fuera ayer.  
Y yo no sé olvidar...**

¿Cómo se supone que te saque de mi corazón?¿Cómo se supone que te olvide?

Si tu fuiste…eres…y será mi todo…

Y aunque en estos momentos tu no lo quieras, Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, seguirá fiel a ti

Como un perro a su dueño…

Al igual que yo….seguiré siendo TU sádico….aunque tu ya no seas mi herbívoro….

Herbívoro…Hayato…..

* * *

**Y bn? Les gusto? Spero que si en vdd, la vdd a mi no me gusta ke Hibari sufran tanto TT-TT pero simplemente nopuedo evitarlo en este fic xDD kreo ke no tengo remedio **

**Espero pronto traerles la conti de este fic,**

**Bye besos**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

bno la cancion de este cap es piel de niña de alejandro fernandes xD, lamento la tardansa en actulizar u.u... pero por fin aki me tienen de vuelta ;D

este cap es contado x takeshi :D

PD: en el facebook, unas amigas crearon un grupo para todas las fanaticas del 1859, peden buscarlo y entrar tods seran bienvenidos ;D, el grupo es "1859" hibari x gokudera, si estan interesads hay los o las esperamos =)

* * *

Por ti seré capaz de atravesar el mar  
para darte una flor

por ti seré capaz de convertirme en sol  
para darte calor

Hayato… por ti soy capaz de todo ¿sabes por que? Por que te amo…tanto que siento que este gran amor que te tengo me hace daño, por ti seria capas de atravesar el planeta entero ,por el mar, tierra o cielo solo por capricho tu yo, si en la noches tu tienes frio soy capas de hacer que el sol salga mas rápido solo para que te caliente y no te congeles en las noches, soy capas de viajar hasta el mismo sol o de ahogarme en el mas profundo mar… por ti soy capaz de todo…

por ti yo soy amor  
por ti yo soy dolor  
por ti soy lo que quieras  
con tal que me quieras como lo hago yo

Desde hace unos meses estas a mi lado, y no sabes la alegría que me da el verte esperarme en la puerta de la base Vongola cuando regreso de las misiones, no sabes como me llena de felicidad verte sonreírme, estrecharte entre mis brazos juntar nuestros labios… por ti soy lo que tu quieras…

cuando estabas con Hibari… veía como sufrías, el dolor que te embargaba, me convertí en tu amigo para consolarte aunque por dentro me destrozaba el corazón que lloraras por alguien que no te ama, y ahora estas a mi lado, ya no estas al lado de el… pero no pareces feliz… no del todo, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz? Tu solo dímelo ¡pídemelo! Y lo are, dime en que puedo cambiar yo para que tu ya no sufras por el… ¡para que me ames como yo a ti! Solo por ti soy capaz de cambiar mi forma de ser, si tu quieres que cambie, cambiare Hayato…¿Por qué no me amas como a el?

Acaso ¿te gustaba sufrir?, ¿te gusta que te hagan daño?¿acaso te gustaba que el llegara y te tirara sobre la cama y te penetrara sin tomar en cuenta si tu sientes o no placer?¿si te duele o lo disfrutas? Por que si ese es el caso ... ¡yo también puedo hacerlo! no nada mas el… seria capas de muchas cosas… pero para serte sincero, jamás seria capas de hacerte daño Hayato…

por ti seré capaz de ser amanecer  
por verte despertar  
por ti seré capaz de desaparecer  
por poderte hablar

por ti me levanto cada mañana en cuento el sol comienza a asomarse… solo para verte despertar a mi lado, acostado en la misma cama que yo, no sabes lo feliz e infeliz que me siento cuando te veo despertar en las mañanas… me siento feliz por que estas a mi lado… pero infeliz al notar la tristeza que hay en tus ojos esmeraldas que tratas de esconder… al notar las lagrimas que se comienzan a formar en tu rostro al ver que te encuentras en mi habitación y no en la de el como desearías que fuera, ¿acaso crees que no lo e notado?... puedo parecer un idiota Hayato… pero no lo soy, se que aun lo amas, y que cada mañana te despiertas con la ilusión de amanecer en su cama en su compañía y no en la mía y junto a mi… pero te amo tanto que no soy capaz de apartarme y dejar que vuelvas con el… simplemente no soy capas de dejarte…

por ti yo soy el bien  
por ti yo soy el mal  
por ti soy lo que quieras  
cuando tu me quieras  
para ti soy yo

¿tienes idea de cuanto te amo? Yo creo que no… si tan solo me dejaras acercarme mas a ti, si tan solo me abrieras un poco tu corazón tal ves, solo tal ves te podría hacer cambiar de opinión, y si es así te ayudaría a olvidarlo, a superar lo que tuviste con el, de esa manera ¡ya no sufrirías por un amor no correspondido!... pero la pregunta que me hago ahora es ¿lo hago para que tu ya no sufras? O ¿para que yo sea feliz?... pero yo te puedo hacer feliz, puedes llegar a ser feliz a mi lado, solo… tienes que olvidarlo…tienes que expulsarlo de tu vida de una buena ves, tienes que sacarlo de tu corazón Hayato, y dejarme entrar de el, pero ambas cosas resultan una misión imposible.

llevas ya varios meses viviendo con migo, y no es que yo te pida una prueba de amor ni nada por el estilo, no soy de ese tipo de hombres pero en mas de una ocasión e soñado en recorrer con mis manos tu piel desnuda, en conocer tu cuerpo y hacerte mío, pero nunca ocurre, es cierto puede que en momentos la pasión nos invada y nos dejamos llevar a los besos y caricias sobre la ropa, pero nada mas, hasta hay llegamos nunca ocurre nada, nunca hemos llegado a mas….

Piel de niña  
con ojos de te quiero  
parece que en tu cara  
se reflejan dos luceros

No se como llegue a encontrarme en esta situación, no se como soy capaz de soportarla, me pregunto si soy un completo idiota como para seguir amándote a pesar de que tu no me amas a mi, a pesar de que sin darte cuenta me haces daño y me destrozas por dentro.

Tu piel suave, tersa y blanca, única en este mundo, quisiera tocarla, recorrerla con la yema de mis dedos, marcarla como mi propiedad, pero no lo es… ¿aun le perteneces a el no?

Al mirar tus ojos provocas que todo el dolor de mi interior desaparezca, que me enamore a un mas de ti, con esas esmeraldas que tienes de ojos me hipnotizaste y ahora no soy capaz de dejar de mirarlos ni de admirarlos… y mucho menos soy capaz de olvidarte Hayato..

piel de niña  
sonrisa de diamante  
las líneas de tu boca  
van grabadas en mi mente

tu para mi eres mi niño Hayato, mi niño y solo mío, puede que llegue a parecer algo egoísta al no querer que nadie mas te toque, al no soportar que nadie te mire, pero no puedo evitarlo, te quiero solo para mi y nadie mas… pero ¿Qué sientes tu?

La sonrisa que adorna tus labios al verme llegar es lo mejor que puedo desear después de un largo día de trabajo, aunque se que esa sonrisa no es de amor…. Se que no me amas como yo a ti, pero eso no me importa, con tenerte a mi lado me basta en estos momentos, y espero que con el tiempo mi amor sea correspondió y te entregues a mi por completo…. No sabes cuanto lo deseo.

Últimamente e notado como Hibari no te quita la vista de en sima, e notado como en ocasiones a tratado de acercarse a ti, pero no se lo permito, en cuanto veo la mas mínima intención en el para acercarte a ti, no puedo evitar correr hasta ti y besarte con demencia mientras te tomo entre mis brazos, se que el nos ve cuando lo hago, me doy cuanta del rastro de tristeza que cruza por sus ojos al observarnos, se que esto esta mal pero no puedo pararlo, y para ser sinceros, tampoco se si quiera hacerlo…

Por ti seré capaz de dar mi libertad  
de perder la razón  
por ti seré capaz de entrar por la ventana de tu corazón  
por ti yo soy ladrón  
por ti yo soy señor  
por ti soy lo que quieras  
con tal que me quieras como lo hago yo

Que ¿acaso no te das cuenta del inmenso amor que tengo por ti?, no te pido que lo olvides a el, por que ahora se que eso es imposible, ahora lo entiendo, le amas a mas que nadie en este inmenso planeta habitado por millones de personas, el te importa incluso mas que Tsuna, y aunque jamás lo admitas lo amas, lo amas de verdad y ¡jamás serás capaz de olvidarlo!, así que lo único que te pido es que ¡también me ames! No de la misma manera que a el, por que eso es aun mas difícil que pedirte que lo olvides, pero si que me quieras, que me permitas tocarte, poseer tu cuerpo tan solo una vez, que me permitas hacerte el amor y tal vez de esa manera seas capaz de olvidarlo y de amarme un poco mas… pero hasta ahorita nada de eso a sucedido aun.

Piel de niña

dorada primavera  
las olas de tu cuerpo  
van pidiendo que te quiera

cada vez que te abrazo, no puedo tratar de recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos, cada que te miro caminar, balanceando tus caderas de lado a lado no puedo evitar querer poseerte en ese momento… con tu simple caminar, es como si me pidieras que te amara, con cada beso, es como si me pidieras que te tomara….

En un día difícil en el que tengo que cometer un asesinato, todo es como el invierno, frio y sin vida… pero después al llegar a la mansión Vongola y verte hay de pie esperando mi regreso, es como si la primavera llegara y me llenara de calidez, de amor…

piel de niña  
de labios amapola  
me muero poco a poco  
cuando te acaricio toda

el color rosado de tus labios y el tono carmesí que adornan tus mejillas cuando te sientes tímido por algo… esos detalles me vuelven loco, hacen que te ame aun mas si es que eso es posible…

cada ves que nuestros labios se juntan, cuando logro invadir tu boca con mi lengua, cada ves que siento tus brazos rodear mi cuello, siento un ardor en mi pecho que no se como describir, siento como algo hierve en mi interior…. Queriendo llegar a mas, avanzar un paso mas, pasar a la siguiente etapa, pero sin embargo no puedo… tu no me lo permites, y no te obligare tampoco a hacerlo…. Este amor me mata, me asfixia me destruye… me consume…

Piel de niña  
con ojos de te quiero  
parece que en tu cara  
se reflejan dos luceros

piel de niña  
de labios amapola  
me muero poco a poco  
cuando te acaricio toda

Hayato…. Te amo….. y espero que algún día tu correspondas este sentimiento tan grande que siento por ti… ahora veo que no puedes conocer el amor sin conocer el dolor, que nada viene fácil y nada es fácil en esta vida, tienes que luchar por las cosas que deseas… y yo te deseo a ti…

* * *

bno eso es todo por el momento, espero ke el cap aya sido su agrado... les agradeseria mucho un review o si deciden entrar al grupo :D pero bno eso lo deciden ustedes xD

bye besos ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Niña amada mia**

No te vayas, que sin tus caricias  
para que la vida, para que cantar  
si bien sabes, que con solo un poco  
yo me vuelvo, loco con lo que me das

Todas las noches y mañanas al ver ese rastro de tristeza en tu rostro al estar lejos de Hibari….ruego….ruego y pido por que no te vallas de mi lado, para que sigas aquí con migo, por que si te vas…. Para que seguir viviendo?... yo no soy tan fuerte como Hibari ¿sabes? Yo no seria capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin tenerte a mi lado, si te perdiera, no me lo perdonaría, no podría continuar caminando y vagando por este mundo….

Te amo…demasiado, aunque se que no correspondes mis sentimientos de la misma manera, pero solo con esa sonrisa que me dedicas al verme llegar, o con los besos que te robo y los momentos en que te tengo entre mis brazos…me basta… no sabes como tus ojos me ipnotizan, la manera en que tus sonrisas me roban el aliento, no tienes idea de la felicidad que me devora al tenerte entre mis brazos y de la pasión y lujuria al besar y devorar tu labios…acaso..¿tienes idea de todo esto Hayato?... o simplemente continuas segado por el amor que siente hacia Hibari, y te aferras a los recuerdos… a tu pasado y el suyo…

soy un ciego, vivo de limosnas  
pero si me tocas soy feliz de mas

puede que sea un tonto, un idiota y un ciego por conformarme con tan poco, prácticamente con nada, no te pido nada cuando a el se lo diste todo….te entregaste completamente a el…pero por que no eres capas de hacerlo conmigo? ¿por que te niegas y te apartas cada ves que los besos comienzan a hacerse mas apasionados? ¿Por qué te escapas de entre mis brazos cuando mis manos ansían explorar tu cuerpo?...¿por que lo sigues amando? ¿Y por que me te amo yo a ti?...

ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy segado por el amor y de que soy en egoísta, que no quiero compartirte con nadie mas….pero es que en realidad aunque estas a mi lado… no me perteneces..aun le perteneces a Hibari… a un que el no lo note, tu aun lo amas… yo lo noto y me doy cuenta de ello… ustedes aun se aman,,, lo se, no soy tan idiota como para no notarlo… pero simplemente no soy capas de quitarme de en medio… me aferro a ti y te mantengo preso a mi lado…y aunque no me ames… con tenerte aquí a mi lado…soy feliz…

Si quieres ahora  
por que no te vayas  
me convierto en nada para no estorbar

Cada dia te siento mas devil, mas decaído y triste… no sabes lo mal que me siento al no poder compensar el vacio que Hibari dejo en ti… no sabes lo que daría por ser yo tu cura y que me ames como lo amas a el… y ahora en estos momentos… veo que no tiene caso… no tiene caso seguir luchando en esta guerra de la cual todos perdemos y en la cual nos hacemos daño… ya no luchare por apartarte de el… el mismo te aparta, ambos se ahogan en su culpa… los dos se sienten culpables de su rompimiento…. Y aunque no sean capaces de aceptarlo abiertamente…se siguen amando… se aman con locura y pasión…pero sin embargo… se causaron tanto daño…que ahora aquellos errores los atormentan… no are nada, no tratare de que lo olvides por ya e intentado y fallado demasiadas veces, solo estaré aquí a tu lado para cuando me necesites y te decidas por algo… cuando por fin logres superarlo o regresar con el… y aunque me duela… si es así… no te lo voy a impedir… no tengo por que… por que jamás me has pertenecido a mi… si no a el.

no hagas caso si te dicen mala  
córtame las alas no quiero volar

no prestes atención a lo que los demás te digan… no me prestes atención…solo se feliz… no creas en las palabras que los demás te han dicho, no te sientas culpable de mi tristeza por que no lo eres, nadie me a obligado a amarte, esto solo es culpa de mi tonto corazón que se ilusiono con un falso amor que en algún momento recibió….. solo… córtame y rompe estas ilusiones de una ves… y no me atormentes… no quiero ver ese par de ojos verdes sufrir por estar lejos del ser amado.. por no poder corresponder los sentimientos de un friki de beisbol…

Si quieres ahora niña amada mía  
soy lo que me pidas pero junto a ti

Tu eres como un niño pequeño ante mis ojos, un niño que a llorado y busca consuelo en mis brazos, eres demasiado inocente y puedo ver que tu amor es puro y sincero, puedo ver en tus ojos cuando disimuladamente volteas a ver al guardián de la nube un gran amor… puedo ver cuando me miras un amor..pero un amor distinto… me ves como un amigo… y no como algo mas… no me ves con ese deseo carnal como cuando lo observas, como cuando lo espías desde la ventana de tu oficina cuando llega a la mansión después de una larga y peligrosa misión… así que ahora te digo… que a tu lado yo lo puedo ser todo… pero por favor…jamás me olvides…

pero si te marchas que esta noche negra  
me convierte en piedra para no sentir

pero si me olvidas… si me llegas a odiar por mi egoísmo y no dejarte escapar… prefiero dormir y no despertar… no lo soportaría, no soportaría saber que me odias…. Nunca seria capas de hacerlo… si te llegas a marchar de mi lado… lo cual se que en algún momento sucederá..solo le ruego a dios…. Que me aga fuerte… que me de fuerza para poder soportar el haberte tenido y haberte perdido….o simplemente que me arranque el corazón..para no sentir… no sentir este dolor y culpa que me carcome por dentro.. por que este tonto amor te prohíbe de tu felicidad… por que este tonto corazón que tengo aun mantiene la ilusión de ser correspondido…aun…cree que los sueños se puedan hacer realidad…

Si quieres ahora  
por que no te vayas  
me convierto en nada para no estorbar  
no hagas caso si te dicen mala  
córtame la las alas no quiero volar

Termina con mis sueños de una ves… que no quiero seguir atormentándome… mata este sentimiento que tengo por ti, que no quiero sufrir mas….y aunque parezca tonto….ámame….aunque sea un poco,,, que con eso soy feliz

Si quieres ahora niña amada mía  
soy lo que me pidas pero junto a ti  
pero si te marchas que esta noche negra  
me convierte en piedra para no sentir.

A tu lado soy capas de todo… de ser tu amigo, amante o consuelo…pero no me partes nunca de tu vida… no me expulses de tu corazón…consérvame dentro tan siquiera un poco…por que en el mío tu lo abarcas todo… por que te pertenezco.. y tu a el… por que este amor nos mata a todos y nos tiene encerrados… en una lucha… de la cual salimos dañados y poco a poco… nos desboronamos…

Nos aferramos a sueños y recuerdos del pasado… el cual no nos permite avanzar… nos cegamos y dejamos llevar por las ilusiones de que las cosas pueden cambiar…pero… no veo una solución… alguien perderá… es necesario para que los demás puedan triunfar… en esta lucha por amar y ser amado…

* * *

¿REVIEW?


	7. Chapter 7

canción: si tú supieras

**pensamientos Hibari (pov Hibari)**

_Pensamientos hayato (pov hayato)_

Narración normal (pov yo xD)

**Si tú supieras, que tu recuerdo, me acaricia como el viento…**

**Ahora en estos momentos que me encuentro solo en la habitación que algún tiempo atrás fue de ambos… me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué harías si supieras lo que acabo de hacer? Te enojarías conmigo? ¿me reclamarías? ¿me harías ir y que retire lo dicho ase unos minutos atrás? ¿ Discutirías con tu preciado juudaime? O...¿simplemente no te importaría? ….**

**Si aún estuvieras conmigo…¿hubiera aceptado?...hmp…..creo…que si en estos momentos estuvieras aquí acostado a mi lado…mi decisión hubiera sido otra…  
¿sabes algo? Antes me gustaba dormir a tu lado, sentirte cerca mío, sentir tu cuerpo acurrucado a mi costado…ahora...duermo…para soñarte…para revivir en mi mente aquellos momentos tan bellos y tan preciados para mi… me gusta dormir… para poder soñar de nuevo que te encuentras a mi lado, que nunca te marchaste, que jamás me abandonaste…**

**que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras, para decirte,  
que es tan grande lo que siento...**

**a cada momento, en cada segundo, tu estas en mí, me he aferrado a tu recuerdo como si eso fuera mi salvavidas, tanto que aún conservo aquella cajetilla tuya de cigarros, aquella ya vieja y que solo está la mitad de llena… así es como estoy yo…soy como esa caja de cigarros…solo soy la mitad de lo que era… solo eso…me hace falta algo...me haces falta tu…**

**soy un cobarde...eso es lo que soy, ¿Por qué? Por qué no soy capaz de acercarme a ti y aclarar las cosas, pero es que, ya lo he intentado tantas veces…pero siempre se interpone el, incluso cuando te miro a la distancia cuando te marchas a una nueva misión o simplemente cuando caminas por los pasillos de la base… aparece el, y te toma entre sus brazos, recordándome todo aquello que perdí…recordándome lo idiota que fui al dejarte ir…**

**si tú supieras como te ansía  
cada espacio de mi cuerpo**

**Este fuego en n mi interior continua vivo, mis manos quieren volver a tocar y explorar tu suave piel, mis labios me reclaman por los tuyos, mis caderas sueñan con volver a danzar junto con las tuyas...todo mi cuerpo me reclama el tuyo, no sabes el deseo que tengo por volverte a tocar, por volver a reclamarte como mío, por marcarte de nuevo como parte de mi propiedad como antes cada noche antes de ir a dormir, solo…solo deseo volver a hacerte el amor como aquella ultima vez, deseo volver a tenerte bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo mi nombre...quiero estar de nuevo dentro tuyo, invadirte…pero no…eso ya no podrá ser…recuerdo, recuerdo aquellos amanecer, mi despertar después de una noche bastante agitada, recuerdo, como al abrir mis ojos, veía tu rostro frente al mío, sentía tu cuerpo aferrado a mi pecho y nuestras piernas entrelazadas, recuerdo, como me levantaba con cuidado para no ir a despertarte a ti, como cubría tu desnudes con la sabana de nuestra cama… y como me quedaba ahí, frente a ti, esperando a que abrieras tus ojos, a que me dedicaras esa sonrisa tan tuya, demostrándome lo feliz que eras, y como después te levantabas y sentabas sobre mis piernas, para volvernos a besar de nuevo…**

**como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma  
cuando se queda tú presencia aquí en mi pecho.**

**Tu imagen me atormenta, tu recuerdo me sigue a todos lados, siempre, siempre me encuentro pensando a ti, ¿Qué harías? ¿ qué harías si supieras todo esto? …. Te deseo, te amo, fui un idiota lo sé, es por eso, que… he decidido no buscarte más, tú ya estas con alguien, con alguien que no te causa daño y dolor, alguien que te da todo ese cariño que yo deje de darte….se nota que él te quiere en verdad…así….les deseo lo mejor, y que él te pueda dar lo que yo jamás pude….que sean felices Hayato…**

**Ven...! Entrégame tu amor...  
para calmar este dolor de no tenerte  
para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos  
para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre...**

**Ven, acércate solo por un momento, te juro que será la última vez, vamos, o ¿es que me tienes miedo herbívoro? Vamos, ven una vez más, la última, déjame besarte por última vez, acércate quiero acariciar tu cuerpo, para de una vez dejar de soñar, si lo haces, ya no te volveré a molestar, solo….solo permíteme hacerlo una última vez, aunque tú ya no me pertenezcas, quiero volver a estar contigo, volver a repetir una sola de aquellas noches, volver escucharte gritar debajo mío, vamos…será la última ves…y…ya no te molestare…no te diré que te voy a olvidar, porque no puedo hacerlo, ya lo he intentado por bastante tiempo…pero….probablemente tu y yo ya no nos veremos más… prácticamente acabo de cometer un suicidio, solo…dame un poco de felicidad antes de irme…tal vez sea mucho pedir…pero…..es que…. no tendré otra oportunidad…**

_Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me basta el mundo entero  
para amarte...!_

…_Hibari…te extraño, te extraño aquellas noches, en las que te apropiabas de mi cuerpo y no dormíamos hasta el amanecer, aquellos despertar con tus ojos mirándome atentamente, quisiera, correr a tus brazos después de regresar de una larga misión, quiera acompañarte hasta la puerta de la base para despedirme de ti cada vez que te marchas, o…regalarte mi cuerpo una noche antes de la partida de alguno delos dos… para que continuo así…yo te amo…y…no lo amo a él, pero...como se si en verdad has cambiado? Hoy, en esta noche me encuentro solo en la cama, Yamamoto se fue, tuvo una misión en Italia….en estos momentos…quisiera, levantarme, salir de esta habitación, caminar por los pasillos, pararme frente a una puerta, la que está en el extremo más lejano dela misión, aquella que tiene un balcón y una vista hermosa a las montañas y el bosque, tocar, escuchar tus pasos dentro y después abrirme, para toparme con tu mirada azulada y que me preguntes "¿qué haces aquí herbívoro?"….pero…que pasara si lo hago?...solo….solo quiero hablar….sé que…es casi imposible que tú y yo volvamos, pero…no nos haría mal charlar un poco….lo necesitamos…necesito escuchar tu vos llamándome de nuevo…necesito verte…aunque….sea una última ves…_

**si tú supieras que es como un grito  
que se estrella en el silencio  
este vacío de tenerte sólo en sueños  
mientras me clama el corazón  
por ser tu dueño...!**

…**.qué harías…no dejo de preguntarme eso, que pasaría, si tú supieras que aun te amo… y de lo arrepentido que estoy, estoy gritando, grito en silencio para tenerte de nuevo, pero…como ya lo dije…lo hago en silencio, nadie escucha mi dolor, tú no te das cuenta de él, no sabes lo vacío que me encuentro, estoy aquí, sentado frente al balcón de la habitación que antes compartíamos, viendo las estrellas y la luna llena, pero…solo….recordando cuando tú y yo salíamos aquí por las noches, y nos sentábamos en el piso viendo nuestro alrededor, sin decir nada…no había necesidad de palabras…recuerdo…tu mirada de preocupación y de reproche cuando yo me negaba a decirte a que misión partiría, y no es que no quisiera contártelo, si no…que se trataban de misiones secretas, tu comprendías aquello, pero eso no quiere decir que aprobaras que fuera solo, siempre de alguna manera lograbas convencerme de llevar a alguien más conmigo…pero…ahora que no estás aquí, quien me ara darme cuenta del peligro que puedo llegar a correr por mi orgullo?...quien me esperara mi regreso… que será mi motivo para regresar…o…para vivir….**

_si tú supieras como desangran  
en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo  
por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro._

…_no sé porque…pero ahora he salido de la habitación, camino por los pasillos, como si me tratara de uri que busca regresar a mi antigua habitación a tu lado…ese gato… aún recuerdo los primeros días en que tú y yo nos separamos, cada noche, uri salía de la habitación que comparto con Yamamoto, salía y no volvía hasta el amanecer…. Una noche…por curiosidad lo seguí…se dirigía a tu habitación… vi como rasgaba la puerta como pidiendo que le abrieras, segundos después, tu abrías la puerta, yo me escondí para que no pudieras verme, uri sin dudarlo, comenzó a ronronear bajo tus pies, como un bebe que le pide a su padre que lo cargué, vi una sonrisa en tu rostro…después te agachaste y tomaste al gato entre tus brazos… uri ronroneo de felicidad…fue entonces…que una lagrima escapo de mis ojos…tenia envidia, envidia de aquel estúpido gato, envidia por que el si estaba contigo…cerraste la puerta… caí al suelo…y llore…llore de nuevo por el amor perdido …a la mañana siguiente…uri se apareció de nuevo en la que ahora es mi habitación…está feliz, pero al verme… se volteo, es como…como si ese gato estuviera enojado conmigo, ya ni siquiera me arañaba…ni siquiera notaba que estaba ahí….las cosas se repetían, cada noche uri escapaba…pero…no…no hice nada para detenerlo…sé que él te extraña… te tomo demasiado cariño Hibari… el en verdad te quiere… recuerdo…aquellos momentos, en los que tú y yo dormíamos en la misma cama, y como, en algún momento de la noche, sentía como un animalillo se escabullía entre las cobijas y nuestras piernas que se encontraban entrelazadas, para finalmente acurrucarse entre nuestros cuerpos en busca de calor…ese animalillo era uri…hmp…ese gato…en verdad se parece a mi…. Le envidio…le envidio porque sé que el en estos momentos probablemente se encuentre en tu habitación…es por eso…que voy para allá…porque ya no soporto mas esta soledad…solo…solo quiero estar contigo por una última ves…para asegurarme de que mi decisión de alejarme de ti fue la correcta…he llegado a aquella puerta…me encuentro frente a ella, toco, y espero a que me abras….._

**Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte**

**Me encuentro viendo el cielo oscuro de la noche, veo como uri se acerca a la puerta de la habitación, hmp, ese gato e Hibird han sido mi única compañía en estas frías noches, escucho como alguien toca, me levanto, ¿Quién podrá ser?...uri se acerca a la puerta….como, como esperando que se trate de su dueño…su dueño…acaso...¿podría ser? , me apresuro y abro la puerta…eres tú, Hayato… no digo nada, me quedo hay de pie, mirándote…te tomo del brazo, me miras sorprendido… hago que entres a la habitación y cierro la puerta tras de ti, me miras confundido, observo como separas tus labios intentando decir algo, pero me adelanto y poso uno de mis dedos sobre ellos para evitar que hables, no te he soltado, continuo agarrándote del brazo aprovechándome de eso te empujo hasta que terminas sentado sobre la cama que antes solíamos compartir**

-a que has venido herbívoro?-

-yo…-se había quedado sin agallas, no, no tenía el valor suficiente como para decir que había ido a buscarlo – vengo a buscar a uri..-termino mintiendo el de ojos verdes mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el felino que en estos momentos permanecía sobre sus piernas

-…- Hibari no respondió, simplemente camino hasta ponerse frente al menor y lo obligo a mirarlo – mientes- declaro el japonés, conocía perfectamente a Hayato, sabia cuando este mentía, pero tampoco lo obligaría a hablar, había aprendido por la mala lo orgulloso que ambos podían llegar a ser, su orgullo fue probablemente uno de sus mayores problemas durante su relación, - herbívoro…- llamo suavemente el japonés, algo extraño en el…

"_nunca, nunca habla de esa manera, más cuando….cuando…."_

Hayato rápidamente miro aquellos orbes azules

"_lo sabía!..."_

-cuando te iras…- pregunto el menor resignado, Hibari siempre le hablaba de esa manera cuando aceptaba misiones peligrosas, nunca le gusto que Hibari fuera solo a ellas, y más que el rango dela misión fuera un secreto para él, pero eso solo significaba que en verdad eran riesgosas y confidenciales

-…mañana…- Respondió el japonés sabiendo a que se refería, ambos se conocían demasiado mutuamente, ahora se pregunta más que nunca como a pesar de todo eso… como es que terminaron separados y en esta situación, pero …ya no había marcha atrás, ya no era tan fácil, ahora…había alguien más involucrado…Yamamoto…

-….¿no pensabas despedirte de mí? – pregunto el menor tristemente, Hibari no puedo evitar sonreír, sabia a la perfección a lo que Hayato se refería con "despedirse", cuando estaban juntos siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que Hibari tenía que ir a una misión secreta no le decía al menor de que se trataba - ….no te vayas solo así…- susurro el menor mientras bajaba la mirada, esto no estaba bien, estaba a punto de ponerle los cuernos a Yamamoto, pero….él amaba a Hibari…quería que este lo volviera a tocar, después de todo, no estaría engañando al ex-beisbolista…después de todo…lo suyo era solo un engaño….¿no?...

- hayato…- llamo Hibari al menor, este lo miro y en su mirada lo vio todo, poco a poco Hibari comenzó a acercarse al rostro del menor, sus respiraciones se mesclaron, el italiano cerro sus ojos, esperando sentir de nuevo aquellos labios sobre los propios probándolos, besándolo…

- mmmm….. hi-Hibari – dijo el menor mientras sentía como este lo besaba con demencia y pasión, el mayor pidió acceso asía la boca del menor para poder besarlo y recorrer aquella cavidad con la lengua propia, el de ojos verdes sin dudarlo se lo dio entreabriendo sus labios permitiendo al mayor la entrada, al instante una batalla comenzó dentro de sus bocas en busca del dominio y poder sobre el otro guardián.

"**solo….dame una oportunidad….por que….tal vez esta sea la última ves…"**

_borra por siempre de mi vida  
todas las lágrimas que habitan  
y cada noche sin tus besos  
en el rincón de mis lamentos._

Poco a poco Hibari se fue colocando sobre el cuerpo del menor recostándolo en la cama, Hayato rodeo con sus brazos en cuello ajeno atrayéndolo más asía el, volviendo el beso más apasionado, poco a poco Hibari comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa tinta que llevaba el italiano, sintió como las manos de Gokudera recorrían su espalda, finalmente el japonés logro despojar de su camisa al menor y comenzó a besar el pecho descubierto de este, mientras Hayato se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros y espalda del mayor por el placer que sentía al tener aquel hombre de nuevo sobre, como hace tanto tiempo ya.

Hibari fue depositando besos en todo el cuerpo del menor, sus manos volvieron a explorar aquel cuerpo que durante tanto tiempo no habían tocado, se detuvo al llegaron en los botones rosados que adornaban aquel pecho blanco, los saboreo como si se tratara de esos pequeños dulces de cereza a los cuales era adicto, arrancándole suspiros al menor ante tales caricias, después continua bajando dejando un invisible camino de besos hasta el ombligo del menor, donde también se detuvo e introdujo su lengua en el pequeño orificio que se encontraba en el centro del vientre del menor.

-k-Kyoya…- gimió el menor al sentir como el de ojos azules llegaba al borde de su pantalón, el mayor lo miro con lujuria mientras el italiano le regresaba la mirada llena de placer y satisfacción al estar de nuevo juntos, el pelinegro bajo el cierre del pantalón del más chico y posteriormente lo despojo de ellos junto con su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced, sin una prenda que cubriera su desnudes

-hayato….- susurro el mayor antes de volverlo a besar robándole el aliento, Gokudera comenzó a despojar al japonés de sus prendas, no era justo que el fuera el único desnudo ahí, sus manos continuaron con su labor mientras sentía como aquellas hábiles manos acariciaban su cuerpo nuevamente arrancándole suspiros de placer.

Después de un largo tiempo el italiano termino de desnudar al mayor, Hibari acerco tres de sus dígitos a la boca del menor, este sin dudarlo los recibió en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos como si de un dulce se tratara, después los retiro de la boca del menor y miro de nuevo aquellas orbes verdes y el cuerpo bajo el suyo

"…**.tal vez…esta sea la última ves…"**

este poco a poco se fue abriendo paso entre sus piernas, acerco a sus tres dígitos a la entrada del menor, este lo miro con la vista nublada, con cuidado introdujo uno, el cuerpo bajo de él se estremeció, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con Hibari, él era el único hombre que lo había tocado, era la única persona que quería que lo tocara, por qué.. solo a él le pertenecía….

Otro dedo entro, sacándole un gemido de incomodidad al de ojos verdes, pero de inmediato el japonés lo callo con un beso, después bajo a su cuello y comenzó a devorarlo mientras su mano libre acariciaba los glúteos del menor. Un tercer dedo entro, Hayato volvió a gemir, la incomodidad se había ido, el mayor sabia como tratarlo, como hacerlo sentir bien, porque, a pesar de que esta no era su primera vez, le seguía pareciendo incomodo al principio aquellas intromisiones a su ser por parte del mayor.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las estocadas que le propiciaban los dígitos del de ojos azules, cuando este creyó que ya era suficiente retiro sus tres dígitos de la entrada del menor y se comenzó a acomodar mejor entre las piernas del menor, acerco su miembro a aquella entrada que tantas veces lo había recibido con anterioridad… poco a poco comenzó a entrar en él, el peli plateado no pudo evitar estrujar las sabanas bajo de él, ya había olvidado lo que era tener al el japonés dentro de él, y aparte hace tanto tiempo que no tenía relaciones con alguien, mejor dicho, hace tanto tiempo que no hacía el amor con Hibari, porque aquel japonés que en estos momentos se encontraba sobre él, era el único hombre que permitía que lo tocara, era el único que amaba de verdad…

___**Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte...!**_

-mmm…hi-Hibari..- gimió el menor cuando sintió que este comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, este lo callo con un beso, devoraron sus labios mutuamente, el japonés no pudo evitar morder el labio inferior del peli plateado, el de ojos verdes enredo sus piernas en las caderas del mayor, este aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, sus caderas danzaron juntas de nuevo después de tanto tiempo… porque…tal vez, esta sería la última vez…

"**qué pasaría si supieras, que es probable que esta sea la última vez que me veas…si tan solo lo supieras…"**

-Hibari?- llamo el menor al sentir que no había nadie a su costado, somnoliento se levantó poco a poco mientras los rayos del sol lo golpeaban sin piedad, miro a su alrededor. No había nadie… nadie…una lagrima recorrió su mejilla – te fuiste…- susurro el menor mientras miraba la mesa vacía junto a la cama, aquella que solía ser el hogar de las tonfas del mayor junto con su arma de la caja….

Se levantó y se miró al espejo, tenía un chupetón en el cuello, Yamamoto lo notaria, solo llevaba una camisa puesta, una color morada… olio aquella prenda…olía a Hibari..

-Hibari..- escullo una vos llamar al japonés, volteo…era ¿Hibird? La pequeña ave amarilla golpeaba el cristal de la ventana esperando salir, pero...que hacia Hibird ahí? Hibari nunca la dejaría…

Se acero al ave, esta sin dudarlo se posó en una de las manos del menor sin dejar de llamar a su dueño, la pequeña ave tenía una nota en su pata, hayato se la quitó y leyó el papel..

" **cuida de Hibird herbívoro…"**

…eso era todo…pero…¿porque había dejado a la pequeña ave?

Flash back~

Se veía como un japonés de ojos azules se levantaba muy temprano y se vestía, observo el cuerpo que yacía en su cama, aquella persona, la más importante para el…sonrió con tristeza y después dirigió su vista a su pequeña ave que lo observaba desde la mesa, la tomo y ato una pequeña nota a su pata

-esta vez no vendrás conmigo Hibird…es demasiado peligroso….-

Y sin decir más…se marchó, salió de la habitación.. de aquella en la que dejaba a los dos herbívoros más importantes de su mediocre vida… nuevamente recordó a aquel chico extranjero bajo su cuerpo mientras gemía su nombre….

Saco su celular y envió un mensaje, tenía que pedírselo, no podía dejar al peli plateado solo así como así

En otra parte del mundo~

ring ring-~

sonaba un celular, un hombre de cabellos y tez morena lo tomo

"nuevo mensaje de Hibari Kyoya"

Sus orbes color café se agrandaron al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla, un poco nervioso abrió el mensaje

"**cuídalo….o te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro"**

…...


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrado por Gokudera Hayato**

_¡Ay! amor_

_aquí estoy preso de tu recuerdo en mi soledad_

me encuentro aquí sentado en la cama que antes solíamos compartir, con una de tus camisas aferrada a mis brazos, esperando que torne vida y que me estrujes entre tus brazos y me digas que ya todo esta bien, que estas aquí de vuelta a mi lado y que quieres intentarlo de nuevo, que aun me amas y no te resignas a perderme .

me encuentro solo en esta habitación, con uri bajo mis pies ronroneando entre ellos y con Hibird dando pequeños saltitos en la cama, cantando el himno de tu tan preciada namirori y diciendo tú nombre de es en cuando.

Te extrañan, mi maldito gato y tu bola amarilla de plumas te extraña, no dejan de venir cada mañana a esta habitación esperando que ya te encuentres aquí

Puta madre Hibari te extraño,

¿Quién demonios de crees que eres para hacerme esperar de esta manera? Ya han pasado dos meses desde tu partida, nadie menciona nada, tal ves por que nadie sabe el peligro de tu misión mas que el decimo y yo.

No sabes las ganas que e tenido de correr con el juudaime y pedirle información sobre ti, pero no debo hacerlo, se supone que tú y yo ya no somos nada,…pero tú sigues siendo todo para mí….

_¡Ay! amor_

_son tantos años y no hay remedio para mi mal_

tanto tiempo a pasado y yo sigo aquí esperándote, por mas que los demás intentan levantar mi animo sus intentos y planes resultan un fracaso total, inclusive Yamamoto, se a esforzado bastante por sacarme de esta habitación, por robarme una sonrisa de nuevo, pero ..¿como esperan que sonría? ¿Que acaso no se han dado cuenta de que llevas ya 4 meses fuera de esta mansión?

Acaso soy el único aquí que nota tu ausencia, el único que extraña su aura amenazante cuando alguien se topa contigo en el pasillo, te extraño, quiero que vuelvas ya de una ves, quiero ver entrar tu auto por el camino de la mansión, quiero correr a tus brazos al verte bajar de tu auto y besarte, deseo que vuelvas a besarme a tomarme a poseerme.

Muero por que vuelvas, me ases falta Kyoya… idiota acaso no te diste cuenta de que dependo d ti, que sin ti no soy nada.

_¡Ay! amor_

_estoy vencido, no tengo fuerzas para luchar_ ahora que tu no estas a mi lado

soy un desastre, ya no soy capaz de hacer nada, es demasiado para mí, es demasiado para cualquiera, 1 año, un maldito año sin saber absolutamente nada de ti.

Mierda Kyoya regresa de una ves te lo ordeno me escuchas!?

…no lo soporto mas, estoy completamente destrozado, quiero que vuelvas quiero tenerte aquí, me tienes tan afectado que me tienes como un niño de 8 años.

Cada tarde cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse subo a la azotea, me quedo hay mirando el cielo cambiar de tonalidad para dar inicio a otra fría y oscura noche sin ti.

Entonces la veo, brillando en todo su esplendor, la primera estrella en aparecerse en el cielo, y como un chiquillo me apresuro a pedirle un deseo, tal y como lo hacía de niño, mi madre en alguna ocasión me llego a decir que si pides un deseo a la primera estrella que aparece en el cielo, tu deseo se te cumple, como espero que eso sea verdad…

Cierro mis ojos, junto mis manos y como todo un soñador hago mí pedido en tan solo un susurro audible para mí

"_deseo que vuelvas pronto"_

_¡Ay! amor_

_no cabe duda que sigo siendo sentimental_

-"eres un sentimental herbívoro"-

tal y como me lo dacias cada mañana cuando partías a una misión y yo me aferraba a ti para evitar tu huida aun sabiendo que mi típico berrinche de niño de 5 años no serviría de nada.

Es demasiado, camino apresurado a la oficina de mi juudaime, desde hace un tiempo siento que me oculta algo, lo noto en su mirada, cada ves que lo veo pidiéndole que me información de ti el la desvía y me excusas tontas para callar.

Ya a pasado un año don 2 meses desde la ultima ves que te vi, desde la ultima noche que pasmaos juntos los dos.

Llego hasta la oficina de mi jefe, me e entrar y se acomoda en su silla, tanto Hibird como uri entran detrás de mi, se que ellos también están ansiosos de tener noticias tuyas.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto, no hay necesidad de que diga tu nombre, el juudaime sabe muy bien que me refiero a ti.

-en una misión, ya lo sabes-

-pero ya paso demasiado tiempo desde su partida ¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves que se reporto? – esto no me agrada, el decimo se a quedado callado, el jamás lo hace mas que cuando hay malas noticias

-ase poco mas de 5 meses no sabemos nada de el-

…..

…silencio….

…..

-¿que? 5 meses y no a mandado a nadie a buscarlo- no lo puedo evitar, he estañado en reproches y reclamos asía el juudaime sin darle oportunidad a defenderse

Cegado por la furia, la preocupación y el miedo a que algo malo te haya pasado me acerco a el y lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa

-cálmate Gokudera-kun, Hibari se encontraba en una misión secreta, encubierto es por eso que no podemos enviar a nadie, si lo hago es probable que lo descubran y lo maten…-

Suelto su camilla anaranjada y veo como la e arrugado del cuello por el fuerte agarre que mantenía en ella.

-yo..lo siento… - respondo tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazan con salir de mi rostro, es verdad que quería noticias, pero no esta clase de noticias, no esperaba que las cosas estuvieran tan mal

5 meses sin reportarte, eso es demasiado tiempo….

-…Gokudera-kun… estamos haciendo todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta- es sincero lo noto en su mirada, así como también se siente algo culpable por haberte mandado solo a aquella misión aun sabiendo lo peligroso que esta resultaba.

-no es su culpa..el acepto sabiendo los riesgos que eso acarreaba- contesto intentando animarlo, aun que en el fondo una parte de mi quiere matarlo por haberte elegido a ti y no a otro para ir.

-gracias….veo que ellos también están preocupados- dice el juudaime mirando a mis dos acompañantes en esa maldita soledad

-..si…-

_Donde estas_

_que cielo cruzas sin extrañarme nube perdida_

¿En que maldita parte de este inmenso mundo te encuentras? Que tierras cruzas y en que mares naufragas para mantenerte completamente desaparecido del mapa.

Nadie es capas de encontrarte, los Vongola una de las mafias mas grandes, importante e influyentes no hemos podido obtener absolutamente nada de información.

Ni siquiera el apoyo de Cavallone ha servido mucho, después de todo desde que Dino noto tu ausencia se ha incorporado a nuestra búsqueda.

Pero el resultado es el mismo..

…nada…..

¡Absolutamente nada!

Juro que en cuanto cruces por esa parte voy a golpearte por ser tan insensible, por desaparecerte así sin saber todo por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos.

Tengo ganas de gritarte lo idiota, cabeza hueca y estúpido que eres.

Se que así eres tu, que nadie te puede atar como a un barco a un muelle, que eres una nube que viaja por este inmenso cielo azul sin que nada la detenga

Pero…por favor…te lo pido…no regreses por ellos, no me importa si la familia te vale un comino… regresa por mi…por favor….te lo suplico…

_porque no vienes a iluminarme luz de mi vida_

¿por que no atraviesas esas elegantes puertas de la mansión y me haces sonreír de nuevo? Ven y sácame de esta triste y enfermísima soledad.

Sácame de esta habitación que no e querido abandonar, hazme deshacerme de esta camisa ya arrugada y sucia que me niego a lavar por miedo a que tu esencia se borre de ella.

Ven y hazme el amor por un día entero, recupera todo este tiempo perdido, hazme tuyo una y otra vez, no pienso protestar, cumpliré cada uno de tus caprichos pero vuelve de una buena vez.

¿Por qué no vuelves? No te das cuenta de lo sola y triste que es mi vida sin ti..

Acaso aun dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti después de aquella ultima noche que pasamos juntos?

Por que aun que no mencionaste palabra alguna, se que aun me amas, me lo dijeron tus manos al tocarme con desesperación, me lo confirmo tu mirada color azul cargada de ternura y amor..

¿Por qué no as vuelto aun?

Aunque, los demás no lo digan lo noto en su mirada, están perdiendo las esperanzas de que tu te encuentres con vida, y no los culpo ya han pasado casi dos desde tu partida…

Pero yo se que eso es mentira

Se que tu sigues en este mundo, se que nadie a sido capaz de matarte, después de todo, tu eres Hibari Kyoya un carnívoro de pies a cabeza

No te puedes marchar, tu eres de mi pertenencia, y yo no te lo permito aun, no te e dado el permiso para que te vallas sin mi Kyoya

_regresa pronto que yo no vivo si no es por ti_

regresa ¿que estas esperando? No ves como cada día muero por tu ausencia aquí a mi lado.

No notaste que me e convertido en un adicto, en un adicto a tu persona, que soy completamente dependiente de tu presencia , que no puedo hacer nada si tu no estas

Solo te advierto algo, si tu mueres….prepárate por que moriré contigo…

Aun en el otro mundo tendrás que soportarme, no creas que te libraras de mí tan fácilmente

_Donde estas detén tu vuelo y vuelve a casa nube viajera_

Para ya de una ves, por una sola ves en tu vida date por vencido y regresa así la misión haya resultado un fracaso total, entiende que eso no vale nada a comparación de tu vida.

Regresa ya de una buena ves, vuelve a mi brazos a tu casa, a mi lado como antes de que todo esto empezara, como cuanto vivíamos un cuento de hadas juntos, recuperemos el tiempo perdido por que si de algo estoy seguro en estos momentos es de que nuestro amor jamás se perdió, simplemente fuimos un par de idiotas orgullosos..

No sigas mas con esto, detente ya por favor, no te das cuenta de que hay alguien que muere por ti? Alguien que depende completamente de ti.

_por una sola de tus caricias_

_todo lo diera aunque volvieras de nuevo a irte_

_lejos de mí_

soy un egoísta, lo se, lo e comprendido, quiero que vuelvas, pero quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, que regreses a mi y seas nuevamente solo de mi propiedad, y ahora me doy cuenta que no soy la única persona que muere por tu amor… mi juudaime…el también…te ama, lo noto en su mirada de preocupación, en sus esfuerzos por traerte de nuevo y ahora le pido a aquella primera estrella que ilumina la noche un nuevo deseo…

"Que regreses, que vuelvas con bien, no me importa si tu ya no me buscas mas, si aceptas aquel amor que yo se es sincero…ya no te pido que regreses a mi lado…solo que regreses con bien y que….seas feliz Kyoya…"

_Donde estas que cielo cruzas sin extrañarme nube perdida_

_porque no vienes a iluminarme luz de mi vida_

_regresa pronto que yo no vivo si no es por ti_

_Donde estas detén tu vuelo y vuelve a casa nube viajera_

_por una sola de tus caricias_

_todo lo diera aunque volvieras de nuevo a irte_

_lejos de mí_

Maldito carnívoro idiota regresa de una buena ves, no te atrevas a marcharte de este mundo aun, por que si lo haces, tendrás que cargar con otra vida, te convertirás en mi acecino, en el responsable de mi suicidio…

me has escuchado? Por una ves en tu vida hazme caso y escucha mis suplicas…

Vuelve de una buena ves…

Regresa aquí nube viajera~


	9. Chapter 9

**SI TU NO VUELVES**

Narrado por Yamamoto Takeshi

Se va muriendo el corazón porque te fuiste

Poco a poco su salud va decayendo, se le nota en su físico, ha adelgazado, ha perdido peso, rara vez come, se le nota más triste, su caminado tan sensual y lleno de energía a disminuido a lentos pasos forzados, su melena plateada tan bella sedosa ahora rara vez se encuentra peinada, siempre se encuentra fuera de lugar debido a las horas que pasa llorando en tu cama aunque no lo admita, sus ojos tan bellos y llenos de alegría y energía ahora solo contienen tristeza, dolor y soledad, poco a poco esta muriendo por tu partida.

Por más que intento no lo puedo conformar

Es tan grande el vacio que has dejado en el, y yo…. No soy tan grande a los ojos de Hayato para tapar aquel hueco que dejaste Hibari, no soy lo suficiente para él, solo me ve como un amigo, un hombro en el cual llorar y no un corazón al cual amar…

Ya he hecho mil intentos y nada, no puedo lograr que se aparte de aquélla camisa tuya, su único pasatiempo ahora es ir a tu vieja habitación y mirar todo, cada cosa que hay ahí, su única compañía ahora son Hibird y uri...

Cuando saliste por aquellas puertas, no solo Vongola perdió a su guardián de la nube, si no también a la fiera tormenta, si las cosas continúan así tal vez incluso la lluvia desaparezca…

Hecho candado a mi dolor no quiso abrirme

Y yo le pido que no deje de latir.

Ahora… mi deseo ya no es que Hayato me ame, no es que te olvide… por difícil que parezca, ahora deseo que vuelvas y que de esa manera evites que el corazón de Hayato deje de latir, que le vuelvas a dar motivo a su vida, que lo enamores nuevamente si con eso el continua con vida, porque ahora no lo está, es solo un zombi que poco a poco, día a día muere mas y mas

Te pido que vengas aquí y lo revivas.

Se va muriendo el corazón y no hay remedio

No hay cura alguna que le de vida de nuevo, va muriendo poco a poco, desapareciendo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de cuánto te ama Hibari?

Regresa ya y rescátalo de esta enorme soledad.

El dice que tú no estás muerto, que continuas con vida, si en verdad es así

¿Qué esperas para volver? ¿Que Hayato muera?

Si en verdad ya estás muerto… ¿Qué esperas para llevártelo?

No lo dejes sufrir por más tiempo

Por más que intento no lo puedo alimentar, se niega a comer, cada día se encuentra más delgado, su piel mas pálida y su mirada más ausente.

Lo estas destruyendo Hibari, lo estas matando poco a poco.

Lentamente…

Le pido a Dios que me ilumine desde el cielo

Que me de la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, y me diga algo para evitar que Hayato continúe en este estado tan deplorable.

Para sacarlo de esa habitación y hacer que vuelva a mirar al futuro, para que tire hacia arriba y continúe con su vida.

O al menos que haga algo para encontrarte y no solo llorar solo en tu habitación.

Que la llovizna no se vuelva tempestad

que esto no se vuelva eterno, y logres salir adelante, que los tres lo hagamos, que la nube la tormenta y la lluvia vuelvan a vivir en verdad, por gusto y no por obligación, que los tres despertemos cada mañana con el cantar de los pájaros, con la alegría de ver el sol salir nuevamente de su escondite

Deseo, que volvamos a ver las estrellas brillar en el cielo, adornando el azul casi negro de la noche junto con la hermosa luna llena

Si tu no vuelves no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar,

Si tú no vuelves morirá

Si ya no vuelves y decides escapar, en tu conciencia quedara, ten por seguro que si ese es el caso, te buscare hasta debajo de las rocas hasta dar contigo y matarte por haber sido el causante de la partida de Hayato.

Si tu no vuelves, si tu no vuelves morirá

Y yo también con su dolor me moriré...

Si no vuelves

Se va muriendo el corazón y no hay remedio

Por mas que intento no lo puedo conformar

Le pido a Dios que me ilumine desde el cielo

Que la llovizna no se vuelva tempestad.

Que toda esta terrible pesadilla acabe ya.

Si tu no vuelves, si tu no vuelves morirá

Si ya no vuelves en tu conciencia quedara,

Si tu no vuelves, si tu no vuelves morirá

Y yo también con su dolor me moriré...

Si no vuelves Hibari...

….muchas cosas sucederán….


	10. Chapter 10

**Si he sabido amor  
**Narrado por Gokudera Hayato

Si he sabido amor

Si hubiera sabido el riesgo de tu misión… que todo esto pasaría al separarnos, tal vez, no hubiera elegido marcharme, me hubiera quedado a tu lado, esperándote, y no me sentiría de esta maldita manera, esta estúpida culpa que me invade día y noche al no verte regresar.

Cada noche te vuelvo a ver, te recreo en mis sueños, mi mente y corazón parecen armar un complot, me torturan con tu recuerdo, me torturo yo mismo, al imaginarte en un desierto, bajo el ardiente sol, muriéndote por sed, totalmente solo bajo el tronco de un árbol, o que en un pasado lo fue, acompañado solamente de la soledad, y yo solamente me gustaría correr ante ti, saciarte de tu sed de amor, tomarte entre mis brazos, colgarme a tu cuello y besarte, besarte como hace mucho no lo hacía, un beso eterno que nos deje sin aliento.

Bajo el sol ardiente, De la soledad, Quemándote todo

En tu sed de amar

Te sueño bajo el ardiente sol, muriendo en soledad, con el solo pensarlo, me torturo, quisiera tenerte aquí, saber qué es lo que ha pasado contigo, ¿Por qué te has desaparecido? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió nube viajera? Acaso es que el volver a casa ¿no está entre tus planes?

Si he sabido amor, Que te vuelvo a ver

Como una cañada, Llena de humedad

Imagino que te han hecho prisionero nuestros enemigos, encadenado a una fría y humedad pared, en la oscuridad de un calabozo, siendo torturado por un poco de información, pero, conociéndote, jamás, saldrá información de Vongola, nunca la obtendrán de tus labios, y eso es lo que me asusta…

Que, prefieres morir, antes de hablar Kyoya, y sonara estúpido pero te pido que hables, que digas lo que quieren saber y después huyas, regresa a mis brazos, debo sonar como un traidor y egoísta, pero ya trabaje demasiado para este lugar, entregue demasiado de mi, ahora solo busco mi felicidad, es por eso que te busco a ti., no pienso entregarte también a ti.

Y repite el eco

Y el eco se va

Pronuncio tu nombre en la soledad de tu habitación, esperando que por arte de magia aparezcas, que salgas de aquella fotografía que adorna tu buro, que tomes vida frente a mis ojos, me mires y sonrías, diciéndome "herbívoro sentimental"…

Pero en su lugar, nada sucede, mi imaginación me traiciona, pues lo único que pasa es que tu nombre retumba en las paredes de este cuarto debido al eco, y luego después de escuchar tu nombre cerca de 4 veces termina perdiéndose en el silencio y soledad de este lugar.

Sin que nadie escuche

Tu risa, tu hablar

Esta mansión tiene un ambiente lúgubre y triste, a pesar, de que tu no eras el mas sociable de los guardianes, el más escandaloso o el más popular, tu presencia brindaba tranquilidad a esta base, porque, todos los que aquí vivimos sabemos lo fuerte que eres, y que alguien realmente estúpido se atrevería a enfrentarte a ti, así como también sabemos que morirías por cualquier miembro de la familia, incluso por Lambo, ese adolescente llorón y miedoso.

Es por eso que tu ausencia no solo me afecta a mí, sino también al resto, nos hace falta escuchar tus pasos al llegar de una misión, tus amenazas de muerte cuando alguien se topa en tu camino… nos haces falta… me haces falta a mí, ven y vuelve con tu familia que te llama a gritos.

Te juro que no

Te dejo jamás

Si vuelves, te juro que jamás me alejare de tu lado, cada noche al irte a acostar me tendrás durmiendo a tu costado, y al despertar, seguiré ahí, no me marchare, te seguiré como un perro fiel sigue a su amo, porque tú, carnívoro, eres el amo de este "herbívoro rebelde"

Porque como estás

Hoy me encuentro igual

Sé que en estos momentos te encuentras solo y déjame decirte que yo me encuentro igual, sin ti no soy nada Kyoya, me encuentro incompleto, ¿Qué esperas para regresar? Acaso es que eres como los antiguos dioses, acaso, para que tu regreses ¿se debe sacrificar a alguien? Si ese es el caso, no te preocupes, yo me entrego a la muerte por obtener tu perdón y que retornes a esta mansión, a esta familia que tanto te extraña.

Sin poder hallar

Quien dé de beber

A mi corazón

Que muere de sed

Desesperado busco un poco de tu esencia en esta habitación, en aquella oficina que te pertenece, y cuando la nostalgia me invade acudo a nuestra vieja escuela, aquella en la que nos conocimos hace ya 10 años, esperando verte ahí, sentado tras tu escritorio, acomodando unos papeles, pero no es así…

Te juro que no

Te dejo jamás

Porque estaba loco

De tanto esperar

Lamento el haberte dejado, yo nunca te deje de amar, es solo que, me canse de esperar…

Pudimos haber superado los problemas que se nos presentaron, ignoramos todo aquello, pensamos que todo estaba bien, después que mal, y al final de cuentas pensamos que lo nuestro había llegado a su fin, en realidad…nunca hubo un problema, siempre estuvimos uno al lado del otro apoyándonos a cada momento, sosteniéndonos…

Y hoy que estas aquí

Vamos a saciar

Estas ansias locas

Que tengo de amar

Sabes, mi mente viaja a la última charla que tuvimos antes de que todo esto iniciara, al origen de nuestra frialdad…

Aquel 5 de junio, en el que viajamos a la mansión de ese potro idiota…

Te veías tan….feliz…

A su lado

Me sentí celoso, impotente al yo no poderte provocar aquellas sonrisas tan sinceras y tiernas que ese Cavallone te daba….

Fue entonces que las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, me aleje de ti, al no poder darte eso que tanto anhelabas…

Eso que vivías y sentías al lado de aquel italiano de rubia cabellera…

Si he sabido amor

Que te vuelvo a ver

Con tanta tristeza

Con tanto dolor

Con tantas heridas

Que el tiempo te dio

Con las alas rotas

Roto el corazón

Te juro que no...

Me alejo jamás


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Canción: TENGO GANAS

Interprete: Alejandro Fernández

Álbum: A corazón abierto

Narrado por: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tengo ganas de acostarme con la fe de tu mirada

Y que el tiempo se detenga si es que me haces el amor

Hibari, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ya es momento de volver?, como me gustaría tenerte aquí a mi lado, que me mires con pasión y si tengo suerte, que me hagas el amor, que duermas en mi cama, quiero despertar el deseo en tu mirada, saciar tu sed y complacerte como lo hace el, aunque sea por una sola ves…

Tengo ganas de esperarte por el parque una mañana

Tengo ganas de atender a tu más dulce petición

Pero, si eso es demasiado, me conformo con esperarte en la sala de reuniones de la mansión, pero que pongas un pie ya en los territorios Vongola, que vuelvas ahora.

Solo, solo llama, repórtate, solo 5 segundos serán suficientes para rastrearte, dar con tu paradero y enviar a todo un equipo de rescate… vamos…

Tengo ganas de inventarle un mandamiento a mis pecados

Tengo ganas de ser libre amarrándome a tus pies

Pecados, he cometido demasiados, pero todos con un motivo…protección, yo lo único que he buscado es el bien para la familia y los aliados, he matado a muchos hombres, mandado a matar a otros… Pero… mande a mi propio guardián a su muerte...

Te vi de pie en aquella silla, con la cuerda delante tuyo… y…me marche… no te impedí el hecho de arreglar cuentas con la muerte.

Como vivir con ello, como vivir viendo todos los días a mi mano derecha volviéndose pedazos por tu ausencia Hibari, Yamamoto se llena de impotencia al no poder darle algo de vida a tu tormenta, mientras tanto yo…como vivir yo sin verte a ti.

Te fuiste para proteger a la familia, pero la familia se está volviendo añicos sin ti.

Hayato, con cada día que pasa parece convertirse en un león enjaulado, va de norte a sur, de este a oeste buscando algo de información.

¿Cómo llamar esta mala jugada que he hecho? ¿Por qué lo he hecho?

¿Amor acaso?

¿Egoísmo?

¿Celos?

Por ser de él y no de mí.

¿Por qué no vi lo que iba a pasar con tu partida?

Tengo ganas de enredarme con mi furia y tus abrazos

Tengo todo de algún modo pero no te tengo a ti

Como llegue a desear que ustedes terminaran, que se alejaran el uno del otro y se dieran cuanta que no son tal para cual, y que en ese momento, me miraras a mí, que siempre estuve aquí para ti…

Sucedió, ustedes se alejaron, pero se continuaron amando, estaban separados, pero continuaban mirándose a escondidas del otro como adolescentes enamorados…lo se… lo notaba…

Por lo tanto… jamás me miraste con otros ojos, yo… siempre fui, y seré solo un jefe para ti… solo un compañero de negocios que respetas al que, tal vez… solo tal vez, le tienes un poco de cariño y afecto.

Tengo ganas de entenderte cuando nadie te hace caso

Y nadie te acompaña

Quisiera entenderte, saber lo que significa cada uno de tus movimientos de tus gestos, quisiera poder leer tu idioma, verme en tu mirada así como Gokudera lo hace.

¿Por qué? Porque aceptaste tu solo la misión sabiendo sus riesgos, ¿porque quisiste ir tu solo? Fue prácticamente un suicidio… infiltrarte en territorios enemigos y desconocidos, conseguir esas pruebas, desviar la información que nuestros aliados, ahora traidores les dan a otras familias… tu solo…. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no te acompañe?...

Tengo ganas de que te des cuenta que este amor

Secreto solo es para ti

Ojala supieras de este sentimiento, ojala pudieras ver la felicidad en mis ojos miel cuando regresas de una misión, o notar el escalofrió que provocas en mi cuerpo cuando me llamas o me miras...

No quiero seguir callando este secreto… pero no tengo valor para divulgarlo.

Tengo ganas de soñar despierto

Reemplazar mi soledad por tu silencio

Tengo ganas de que tengas ganas de tenerme a mí

Quiero ya no soñar contigo, ya no quiero verte atravesar aquellas puertas en mis sueños, no quiero hacerlo más, no más ilusiones con tu retorno, porque quiero que ocurra.

Tengo ganas de que entres en la mansión de nuevo, y si por ello tengo que verte de nuevo correr a sus brazos, la manera en que lo tomas por la cintura, lo levantas y besas a la tormenta con amor y pasión, podré soportarlo, no creo que los celos me hagan más daño que tu ausencia.

No es nada con lo que no esté acostumbrado a lidiar.

Ojala tu desearas tenerme en tu cama, con la misma intensidad en que yo lo deseo, aunque sea solo por una noche.

Me gustaría compartir contigo mi lecho durante la próxima luna llena, sentirte dentro de mí y llenarme con tu esencia.

Tengo ganas de inventarle un mandamiento a mis pecados

Tengo ganas de ser libre amarrándome a tus pies

Tengo ganas de enredarme con mi furia y tus abrazos

Tengo todo de algún modo pero no te tengo a ti.

Tengo ganas de entenderte cuando nadie te hace caso y nadie he acompaña

Tengo ganas de que te des cuenta de que este amor secreto solo es para ti

Tengo ganas de soñar despierto, reemplazar mi soledad por tu silencio

Tengo ganas de que tengas ganas de tenerme a mí

Lo lamento

Pero no podía seguir callando este secreto, he hablado, Gokudera lo sabe todo ya…

Sabe en qué consistía tu misión, en que momento dejamos de recibir información tuya, y… le e rebelado algo más… algo que tu no me dijiste, mas sin embargo yo lo se…

-decimo… ¿Por qué acepto ir el solo?-

Y en ese momento lo entendí… te entendí

-…para protegernos a todos aquí…-

Pero, en especial, para protegerte a ti

La nube es mi guardián más fuerte, yo soy el líder de la familia, la Familia de su padre también es muy poderosa… ¿cuál es la mejor manera para tenernos a todos?

Gokudera Hayato

Hibari lo descubrió, detecto la amenaza, al igual que los Millefiore…

Hibari Kyoya, Guardián del anillo de la Nube de Tsunayoshi Sawada, decimo Capo Vongola…

Regresa

Ya, vamos

¿Qué esperas?

Es una orden


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Canción: SE VA

Interprete: Alejandro Fernández

Álbum: A corazón abierto

Narrado por: Gokudera Hayato

Fíjate bien que no te das cuenta  
Que llora mi alma tu ausencia  
Y te añora en silencio el corazón esperando  
tu calor

Vamos, date cuenta carnívoro idiota, voltea un momento hacia atrás y mírame, date cuenta que estoy aquí, que sigo aquí, durmiendo sobre tu cama, cobijándome con esa vieja camisa tuya, aspirando tu arma, esperándote, deseando volver a dormir bajo tu cuerpo, aun espero el momento en tenerte nuevamente entre mis piernas y besar tus labios, aun sueño con despertar nuevamente entre tus brazos.

Pero vas volando en otra dirección  
Convéncete la vida da vueltas  
Y un día te cierra las puertas  
Y se paga muy caro en el amor con el precio  
del dolor  
Y de pronto no da otra oportunidad

Sin embargo el tiempo sigue transcurriendo, y continuamos sin recibir noticias tuyas, tengo miedo, de esta vida tan desgraciada, tan traicionera y engañosa, un día te brinda una mano y al siguiente te da la espalda, regresa, ¿Qué esperas?

Ahora me doy cuenta, que nada es gratis, siempre hay un precio que pagar ¿acaso de eso se trata esto? A cambio de aquella noche, tuvimos que pagar con esto… con tu ausencia

¿No tendremos una nueva oportunidad?

Yo te he amado sin limitación  
Y te he dado todo el corazón  
Pero tú te alejas más y más

Tanto te he amado, me he entregado a ti cientos de veces, y sin embargo, continuas sin regresar, te alejas más, y más…

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que regreses?

Tantas veces le he pedido a Dios  
Que se avive el fuego entre los dos  
Pero mira se hace tarde

Ahora, nuevamente acudo a las puertas de esta vieja y magnifica edificación, entro a la casa del señor, de rodillas, avanzo hasta el frente y rezo.

Nunca he sido devoto, pero por ti lo soy.

Acudo cada tarde aquí, a la espera de un milagro

A esperar por ti.

Se va el amor  
Se en el viento se va  
Cansado ya de esperar  
Herido de soledad

Y mi vida se va, se consume con cada día, cada vez tu imagen se desvanece, ya nadie te menciona siquiera, desapareces poco a poco de la vida de los demás, pero en la mía… solo se presenta aún más la soledad.

Inclusiva, la pasiva lluvia se ha marchado, ha ido en tu búsqueda, se ha cansado de la situación.

Se va el amor  
Como las olas del mar  
Que se van sin avisar  
Sin dejar huellas se va 

Nuestra vida desaparece, tu esencia se desvanece y ahora solo existes en recuerdos, en sueños.

Se va, se va  
El amor un día se va  
Si no se cultiva veras que parte y no vuelve  
nunca más

Y es que se va, se va  
Si no das cariño al final se aleja por el camino  
se va  
Busca otra salida  
El amor se va

No tardes más calma mi lamento  
Revive el amor con tu aliento  
Has que sienta tus besos como ayer

Resbalando por mi piel

Vuelve, entre a mi habitación y tómame sin consideración, hazme tuyo, con violencia y demencia, átame a la cama, no tengas misericordia ni delicadeza, no gritare, no me molestare.

No permitas que se extinga la pasión  
Yo te he amado sin limitación  
Y te he dado todo el corazón  
Pero tú te alejas más y mas

Para ya, detén tu viaje nube viajera y vuelve de una vez, detente, ¿no te das cuenta?

Vuelve, o llévame contigo

No me dejes tan solo aquí.

…Te vas…


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Canción: DAME UN MINUTO

Interprete: Alejandro Fernández

Álbum: A corazón abierto

Narrado por: Hibari Kyoya **(negritas)** & Gokudera Hayato _(cursiva)_

Ambos _**(negrita y cursiva)**_

PENULTIMO CAPITULO

**Bien, ahora que estamos frente a frente hacemos bien**

**Pues hace tiempo que debimos conversar**

**Soltar al aire todo aquello que te inhibe**

**Que constantemente vive**

**Que me mata de ansiedad**

**Hace cuanto tiempo que debimos charlar, aclarar las cosas, hablar, pero, no fue así, nos evitamos, nos alejamos, y cuando te tuve frente a frente… no hubo necesidad de palabras, solo te tome.**

**Debimos de habernos desahogado, expresarnos frente al otro, decir que fue lo que nos incomodó, como iban nuestras vidas al terminar.**

**Pero**

**En lugar de matar esa ansiedad**

**Matamos la pasión y el calor de nuestros cuerpos esa noche.**

**Sin embargo… no me arrepiento de esa noche, acepto el haber caído en el pecado, y por ti, caeré mil veces más.**

**Por saber si sigo haciendo aquel que duerme**

**En tu piel en tus engaños**

**Y en tu vientre**

**La ansiedad me mata, quisiera saber, si yo he sido el único que duerme en tu cama, es que, soy un hombre celoso, y avaro, a pesar de estar aquí, muriendo en este maldito desierto, aun así... Si muero, no quiero que alguien más se aloje entre tus piernas, ni que otras caderas dancen con las tuyas.**

_Bien, ya que mencionas este tema hacemos bien_

_Pues hace tiempo que pudimos evitar_

_Esta molestia de contarte lo que cuesta_

_Verte amar y hacer apuestas_

_Con mi vida y mi verdad_

_Hibari, hace tiempo que debimos de conversar, dedicarnos un poquito de tiempo, dejar de evitarnos, y así, vaya la redundancia, evitar toda esta situación, no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta expresarme, demasiado, es por eso, que no era capaz de mirarte, y mi orgullo me impedía correr a tus brazos, besarte y amarte libremente cuando regresaban de un largo tiempo de ausencia, pero si vuelves ahora… hablare, confesare que tú eres el único hombre que ha dormido entre mis piernas, el único a quien le he calentado su lecho durante las noches._

_Sin embargo, no sabes lo difícil que es amarte, lo complicado que resulta querer a una nube viajera, a un nómada que jamás evoluciono a un ser sedentario._

_Kyoya, te amo de verdad… ¿acaso me obligaras a esperarte por toda la eternidad?_

_**Y para serte franco no encontré otro día**_

_no encontré mejor fecha, mejor día para dejarme caer en mis impulsos y ceder a tus brazos, esa noche, la última en que te vi… lo supe apenas te mire, otra misión difícil, secreta, de esas que solo tú puedes cumplir … ¿acaso fue demasiado para ti?_

**tal vez hice mal aquella noche, pudimos haber aclarado las cosas, pero yo no quería aquello, al tenerte nuevamente en mi habitación, no deseaba tenerte ahí para "hablar", mi hambre por ti me mataba… que mejor día que aquel, para saciar a mis más bajos impulsos… el sexo.**

**Te suplico que me aclares**

**Si esto es pura fantasía**

**Que es un sueño**

**Que siempre vas a ser mía**

**Por favor, si eso es mentira, si has sido y serás de otro y no mío, mejor quédate callado, que mi orgullo es demasiado herbívoro, no sería capaz de soportar otra derrota, no después de estar moribundo, en eta húmeda y mugrosa selva, pues estoy viajando moribundo, con solo una brújula, sin mapa o dinero, claro, y sin olvidar, ese maletín atado a mi brazo.**

**Que puerta tan mas estúpida, humillante e indigna si termino aquí.**

_Me suda el alma de pensar_

_Y es que cada noche despierto bañado en sudor, de solo imaginarte en estos momentos, sin recursos, ni ayuda, o comunicación, completamente solo y perdido._

**Me duele el cuerpo, de tanto y tanto amar**

**Mi cuerpo está hecho pedazos, pero, extrañamente no siento dolor físico, me encuentro confortablemente aturdido, y el único dolor que siento es el del arrepentimiento, el dolor de que posiblemente no te vuelva a ver, ni tampoco a besar tus labios**

**Me duele el cuerpo de tanto amarte.**

_Me sobra tiempo si no estas_

_Aquí estoy, frente a mi escritorio, con montañas de papeleo que termino en tan solo unas horas, pues ya no tengo distracciones, ya no pierdo tiempo en mirarte a escondidas por la ventana, ni de espiarte mientras camino por la mansión, ya no me desvelo en tu cama… ya no tengo nada que hacer, más que esperarte y tratar de localizarte._

**Dame aunque sea un minuto**

**Solo un minuto quiero volver a verte, por favor cuerpo, aguanta hasta llegar, y un minuto más sobre ese herbívoro albino, tan solo 60 segundos para volver a besar tus labios y saborear tu sabor.**

_Y así disfruto mi última parte_

_Por si te vas_

_Solo un beso, déjame disfrutarte por última vez, aun si te vas de mi lado, no me dejes así, tan solo una última vez, un largo y lento beso de adiós._

**Bien, ya falta poco, solo déjame mirarte**

**Como comprenderás no es muy común perder**

**No para mí, jamás he perdido, jamás he fallado, pero ahora… no sé cómo llamarle a esto… una vil y humillante derrota.**

_Todos los días algo que cambia la vida_

_Que me quite la paciencia la cordura y la razón_

**Te repito por si no te has dado cuenta**

**Que me aclares que me digas.**

**Si esto es pura fantasía**

**Que es un sueño que siempre vas a ser mía**

**Si he de morir, estoy feliz, que los últimos recueros que tengan tuyos, sean el estar sobre tu cuerpo desnudo. De lo único que me arrepiento…Es de no haber vuelto, y confesarte nuevamente**

**Que te amo.**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Canción: CANTA CORAZON

Interprete: Alejandro Fernández

Álbum: 15 AÑOS DE EXITOS

Narrado por: Hibari Kyoya **(negritas)** & Gokudera Hayato _(cursiva)_

Ambos _**(negrita y cursiva)**_

YO (normal)

CAPITULO FINAL

-Gokudera, lo encontraron-

_Fue todo lo que necesite escuchar para tomar mi maleta, echar lo primero que encontré de mi guardarropa y tomar un taxi al aeropuerto, para después subir al jet privado de la familia rumbo a Japón_

_Canta Corazón__  
__Que mis ojos ya la vieron por aquí__  
__Que he soñado con su risa, que he pasado por su casa__  
__Que ha venido porque quiere ser feliz._

_Volvió, esta con vida, está aquí, lo pensaba y me lo repetía una y otra vez mientras sonreía y conducía por las calles de la ciudad, aquellas que hace tanto tiempo no recorría, con un único y simple objetivo…_

_Llegar hasta la base_

_Necesitaba llegar ya, verlo de nuevo con mis propios ojos, temiendo que todo fue una mala broma._

_Hibari por fin había aparecido en las puertas de la base Vongola establecida en Japón,_

**Canta Corazón****  
****Que el amor de mis amores ya está aquí****  
****Que he guardado cada carta, que escribí con las palabras****  
****Que sembraste en cada beso que te di.**

La nube había llegado apenas consiente a la base, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta y con un maletín en mano, su caja animal había destruido la puerta para que su dueño pudiese entrar.

Inmediatamente los miembros que estaban de guardia corrieron a ayudarlo, lo recostaron sobre una camilla mientras él seguía sin soltar aquel maletín encadenado a su mano izquierda.

Lo llevaron hasta la sala de operaciones, donde por fin había caído inconsciente, los doctores lo atendieron, le colocaron puntadas en su costado derecho, le extrajeron varias balas de su cuerpo, alrededor de 8, era sorprendente que continuara con vida.

Cuando la tormenta llegó a la base, su esposo continuaba en la sala de urgencia, le prohibieron entrar a verlo.

-señor… el guardián Hibari llegó con esto – le hablo futta mientras le entregaba el maletín negro – nadie lo ha abierto… quisimos esperar a que usted llegara.

La tormenta tomó el maletín y se dirigió a su oficina en aquella base con cuidado, miedo y temor. Contenía solo dos sobres amarillos, uno con el sello de los Vongola, y otro con el sello personal de la nube.

Tomó primero el de los Vongola, lo abrió con la llama de su anillo, solo la flama de un guardián de la familia podía desasear aquel sello, si alguien mas no intentara, el sobre automáticamente ardería en llamas.

Eran papeles, fotografías, recibos, las pruebas necesarias para saber que tres familias aliadas de Vongola los estaban traicionando, y daban su información a los Millifiore y otros enemigos más.

Pero no solamente eran pruebas, era la misma información que habían tratado dar a los enemigos, Hibari había interceptado cada uno de los envíos y cambiaba los documentos por otros falsos, manteniendo siempre segura a la familia.

-Hibari…-susurró el menor, había puesto su vida en riesgo, estuvo al borde de la muerte, pero jamás dejo de defender a los Vongola

Entonces, vio el otro sobre, tenía el sello de la tormenta, volvió a activar su flama y rompió el sello.

Cartas, una tras otra, casi parecieran un diario, no había día en que el japonés no se hubiera dedicado a escribirle algunas palabras, unas cuantas líneas hablándole de su estado.

Y con el tiempo te pensaba aferrada a mis manos  
Y con la lluvia consolaba tu ausencia en los años  
Y con el tiempo yo sabía que algún día  
Morirías por volver. 

Lentamente la nube fue despertando de su sueño, le dolía la cabeza, todo parecía dar vueltas, miró a su alrededor, estaba conectado a un suero y a una máquina que mostraba sus signos vitales.

Estaba en casa

-¿Cómo te sientes?- escuchó decir a alguien...no, no era alguien, esa voz solo podía ser de Hayato

-cansado, feliz de estar de vuelta-

-te arriesgaste mucho-

-la familia estaba en riesgo-

Hayato se levantó, se acercó a la camilla y besó a la nube

-…me preocupaste…-

- ya estoy aquí herbívoro-

Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente  
Que volverías conmigo  
Volverías porque no quieres perderme.

-jamás dude de que regresarías…-

-no te perdería de nuevo… no cuando apenas volviste a mi…-contestó el nipón mientras recordaba aquella noche antes de partir, mientras se sentaba, no le gustaba la idea de estas postrado en aquella cama

Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente  
Que sin mis besos no puedes empezar una mañana  
Y sacarme de tu vida  
Y de tu mente. 

Hayato se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del japonés, se sentó sobre sus caderas, con cuidado de no hacer presión en sus heridas.

Nuevamente se besaron, lo hicieron hasta caer dormidos en aquella pequeña e incómoda camilla, pero, ellos estaban bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lograron dormir, al fin ambos volvían a descansar.

No se habían olvidado del otro, jamás, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Canta Corazón  
Que en la vida estaba escrito que ella y yo  
Éramos abril y marzo Canta Corazón  
Una gota en el desierto  
Que íbamos a estar tan juntos como la luna y el sol

Estaba escrito, no había duda de ello

-señor el, simplemente el debería de estar muerto, no es posible que haya sobrevivido a tantos impactos de bala, y a aquella herida en su costado, además de eso, soporto todo el viaje, con aquellos daños, recorrió todo el continente para llegar aquí.-

-él es el guardián de la nube, el más fuerte de mis guardianes, - habló el castaño de ojos miel

-aun así… debería de estar muerto, no solo cumplió con su misión, que era un suicidio, también regresó-

-porque tenía un motivo… -

La tormenta lo esperaba

Fue todo lo que dijo el décimo capo Vongola a su subordinado, a aquel doctor de la llama del sol que había atendido a Hibari desde que llegó.

Sus dos guardianes volvían a estar juntos, mientras que la lluvia volvía a su soledad.

Ni el cielo ni la lluvia se interpondrían entre la nube y la tormenta, no tenía caso… ellos dos eran felices juntos.

Tal vez, Yamamoto y el estaban mejores en soledad…

Quizá, también ellos encontrarían a alguien más.


End file.
